The Other Doctor
by ScrollLocke
Summary: Follows the general time line of the show but with a focus on the development of the relationship between Kate and Juliet mostly through "in-between" or "missing" scenes.  Partially AU.  Starts when Juliet joins the beach camp.  Ending unknown.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **THE OTHER DOCTOR**  
Author: ScrollLocke  
Pairing, Category: Kate/Juliet, Friendship/Romance.  
Rating: PG - R+  
Summary: Follows the general time line of the show but with a focus on the development of the relationship between Kate and Juliet mostly through "in-between" or "missing" scenes.  
Partially AU. Starts when Juliet joins the beach camp. Ending unknown.  
Notes: The relationship is going to develop realistically slow considering the quadrangle of Kate/Jack - Kate/Sawyer - Juliet/Jack - Juliet/Sawyer. Stay with me!

* * *

**THE OTHER DOCTOR**

Juliet was the first person Kate saw as she reached the tree line.

She had slipped on her way back from getting water and cut her shin on a rock.

She did a quick scan of the beach for Jack and noticed Hurley keeping an eye on Juliet from afar.

She approached Juliet in the kitchen, "Have you seen Jack?"

Juliet looked up from the tub of dirty dishes and over her shoulder, "Not in a while," she dried her hands while turning around, "I think he went fruit picking with Charlie."

The blood stain on Kate's jeans caught her attention, "Want me to take a look at that?" Her tone was dry but she couldn't hide the concern in her eyes.

Kate looked down and saw a bigger blood stain than she expected.

Before she could answer Juliet continued, "Sit down on the table."

Kate hesitated, "I can wait for Jack."

Juliet scrunched her brow, "You could - but he might be longer than you'd like him to be. Judging by the stain I'd say sooner is better than later."

Kate didn't want to have to acknowledge that Juliet was right, but she clearly was - so Kate gave in and sat down on the makeshift table.

"What happened?" Juliet inquired as she knelled down in front of Kate and carefully pushed her jean leg up.

"Just slipped."

Juliet visually assessed the wound. "Quite a slip." she said as she stood to get a water bottle and a rag.

"I don't need stitches, do I?" Kate asked.

Juliet poured water over the cut and dabbed it with the rag. Kate gritted her teeth.

They hadn't spent much time together since Juliet joined their camp.

It was fairly obvious to Juliet that the tension between them had the most to do with the attention she was getting from Jack.

"It's deep - but you don't need stitches." She looked up at Kate with a smirk, "You can always ask for a second opinion."

Kate almost smiled back. They had unintentionally worked out some of their tension out during their handcuff adventure, but Juliet still made Kate feel invaded.

Juliet stood, "Stay put. I'll go get a bandage."

Kate grabbed her arm and stopped her, "Any particular reason why you're so eager to help me?"

Juliet nodded and sighed, "It's a side effect of being a doctor, Kate - wanting to take care of people." She turned and headed toward Jack's tent.

Kate could tell she was being genuine - and it bugged her. She wanted Juliet to remain the "ice queen". She was more predictable that way.

Juliet returned with a bandage and anti-biotic ointment.

"Ok," she secured the last piece of tape and stood, "... I'm done. You should change the bandage before you go to bed."

Kate slid off the table, "Thanks."

Juliet raised her eyebrows and said nonchalantly, "You're welcome, Kate."

That evening Kate went looking for Jack to help her change her bandage and found him eating dinner with Juliet.

She was immediately annoyed. Though she would never admit it, part of what irked her about Juliet was that Juliet was clearly more suited for Jack, than she was.

Juliet made her feel insecure and challenged - and it was even more annoying that Juliet had no intention of doing either.

Kate made a rash decision to let Sawyer distract her for a while.

On her way back to her tent she noticed most of the camp had gone to bed - including Jack.

Juliet had been unable to sleep. When she saw Kate leave Sawyer's tent she jumped up to catch Kate before she went to bed.

Kate was just about to climb in when she heard movement behind her, then spun around. She relaxed when she saw it was Juliet.

"Why are you still up?" Kate inquired.

Juliet pulled a bandage out from her pocket, "Couldn't sleep," she handed the bandage to Kate, "Jack was looking for you - to give you this. He left it with me when he went to bed."

Kate took the bandage, "Thanks."

Juliet looked down at her leg, "Does it feel ok?"

Kate nodded, "I think so. "

Juliet looked back up, "Good. Goodnight Kate." She turned around and walked back towards her tent.

* * *

**A FELLOW HUMAN BEING  
**

A week passed. The majority of the camp was gathered around the main bonfire, including Kate.

Juliet was also amongst them, sitting alone. Kate wondered why Jack wasn't falling all over her as usual.

She watched her for a while. Juliet was in a stare-down contest with the ocean, obviously contemplating something - but still managed to exude an eerie confidence.

When Jack told Kate that all Juliet wanted to do was go home - Kate believed that he believed it - but she still wasn't settled with the thought that Juliet didn't have a hidden agenda.

Everyone on that beach had secrets - most of which Kate was indifferent about - but Juliet ... well - Kate couldn't distinguish whether her curiosity about her had more to do with safety or just plain - curiosity.

Kate didn't like that Juliet had read her file. She felt like Juliet didn't deserve to know intimate details about her.

Juliet happened to look in Kate's direction and they caught eyes.

Her facial expression didn't change - but she sighed then stood and headed toward her tent.

Jack approached Kate from behind and put a hand on Kate's shoulder, "Hey." he said as he sat down next to her.

Kate smiled, "Hi. Where were you?"

"Talking to Hurley, down the beach. He asked if he could be taken off 'Juliet duty'."

"Ah. So who gets to 'other-sit' her now?" Kate inquired.

Jack smirked, "She's fine by herself - unless you're volunteering."

Kate rolled her eyes and then stood, "No thanks."

Jack looked up at her, "She's a good person, Kate. And like the rest of us - she's doing what she has to do to get home."

Kate nodded, "And like the rest of us - she would do anything, anything - to do just that. But I hope you're right Jack."

Jack didn't respond, instead he asked, "You going somewhere?"

"Little girls room. I'll be right back."

She passed by Juliet's tent and noted that she wasn't there.

As she made her way through the jungle she heard a distant sniffle - and altered her path to investigate.

She found Juliet sitting against a tree, taking a series of deep breaths - occasionally wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

She kept herself hidden - and again - watched. She knew she was witnessing a rare moment and a very private moment at that - but couldn't break her eyes away.

After a few minutes Kate was surprised when Juliet said softy, "Hurley?"

Kate thought about just walking away and leaving her presence a mystery but was strangely overwhelmed with the desire for Juliet to know that it was her.

She stepped into view. They stared at each other for a minute before Kate finally said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't following you."

Juliet nodded and then stood, "I was going to head back anyway." She wiped her eyes again.

Kate watched Juliet walk away from her, toward the light of the beach fires.

Her figure was silhouetted - her stride slow at first, weighted even.

The closer she got to the beach, the more casual her stride became.

With every step she appeared to be falling into the 'character' of Juliet that was generally accepted - collected, calculated, unfaltering.

Kate suddenly regretted interrupting her as she watched her sit down next to Jack.

She thought about how everyone deserved alone time - but no one amongst them, including Juliet, deserved to feel alone.

**

* * *

DWINDLING SUPPLIES  
**

The next morning Kate woke up with an intolerably sore shoulder. She pulled it while climbing a tree to pick fruit and had ignored the pain for a couple days.

Jack was sitting outside of his tent reading a book. He heard someone approaching and looked up. He smiled when he saw it was Kate.

She smiled back, "Good morning. Any chance I could have a couple aspirins?"

Jack immediately looked concerned, "You ok, Kate?"

Kate nodded, "I'm fine Jack. Just pulled my shoulder a couple days ago."

"If you're asking for pain killers Kate - you're not fine." He said matter-of-factly.

Kate smiled again. Jack knew her too well to see through her attempt at being nonchalant.

He continued, "Of course I'd give you some - but we're out."

Juliet overheard their conversation.

She walked up and stood next to Kate, "Sorry to interrupt. There are more medical supplies not too far from here," she put her hands in her pockets, "Pain killers, antibiotics. I'm happy to get them."

Jack looked at Kate, then back at Juliet, "How far?"

"Probably a day's walk. I've never gone there from this side of the island so I'm not for sure."

"Well - I think you should go," Jack said, then he looked back at Kate, "You up for a hike?"

Kate was slightly irked that he volunteered her, "Why don't you go?"

Jack stood, "Because it's best to have at least one doctor at the beach. If you aren't up for it - I can ask Sayid ..."

Kate wasn't keen on being considered unable to do anything, "No. I'm fine. I'll go."

Juliet turned toward Kate, "We won't make it back before nightfall."

Kate nodded, "I'll find you when I'm ready."

Juliet took the cue to leave Kate and Jack to themselves.

After she left Jack looked at Kate with concern, "You sure you want to do this?"

"I wouldn't use the word 'want' - but I'll do it."

Jack smiled, "Ok. Take the gun."

"I thought you trusted her." Kate teased.

**

* * *

A HIKE TO REMEMBER  
**

They hiked for about an hour in silence before Kate finally asked, "Where is it that we're going?"

"A tree house. Alex and Carl built it. They stocked it with supplies so eventually they could run away together."

Kate quipped, "How romantic."

They continued hiking and not talking. The further they went, the more aware Kate became of how easily the scenario could be a trap.

When they stopped for a break Juliet noticed how close Kate kept her hand to the gun.

"I'm sure you're thinking that this is some sort of trap but it isn't. I have no motive and no gun."

Kate took a drink of water. "Could be a gun in the tree house."

Juliet nodded, "Could be. But after killing Danny so you could escape - killing you would be a little counter-productive."

Kate became defensive, "Are you trying to make me feel guilty for a choice that you made?"

Juliet hadn't meant to make Kate feel anything but safe.

She was silent for a minute, then told Kate the truth. "It wasn't a choice. I made a deal with Ben."

She dropped her eyes to the ground. "If you didn't escape - I didn't get to go home." Her tone was soft and her eyes were distant, sad.

She looked as defeated as when Kate had stumbled across her alone in the jungle.

Juliet took a drink, "Doesn't matter now. We should get going."

Kate wanted to say something - but didn't.

* * *

**THE TREE HOUSE  
**

Sure enough - the tree house contained plenty of supplies.

They sat on the balcony and had dinner.

Their silence was awkward. Kate felt like it mostly her fault.

She noticed a few bottles of alcohol while they were sorting through the supplies.

She wasn't much of a drinker and sensed that Juliet probably wasn't either, but she also felt like Juliet could use a drink - so she grabbed a bottle and offered it to her.

Juliet raised an eyebrow, "Dharma rum, huh?" She took the bottle and Kate sat back down.

She smiled and teased, "You trying to get me drunk so I can't kill you?"

Her obvious lightheartedness made Kate smile back, "No, but all the same ..."

Juliet took a drink and handed it back to Kate. "It'll help your shoulder."

They still didn't talk much but the awkwardness faded after a few rounds.

Juliet didn't realize how tipsy she was until she stood to take a bathroom break.

She stumbled and steadied herself by putting a hand on Kate's shoulder.

When Kate winced Juliet was made aware that Kate's shoulder was the exact wrong place to have bear-ed her weight down on.

She immediately apologized fearing Kate might think she did it on purpose, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean ... "

Kate interrupted her, "I know. It's ok." she said through gritted teeth.

When Juliet returned Kate was attempting to rub her own shoulder.

Somewhat instinctively - Juliet sat down behind her.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

Juliet answered by beginning to massage her upper back. Kate started to pull away but Juliet stopped her by saying, "I owe it to you."

As Kate relaxed Juliet added, "And I'm a doctor," she paused, " ... and I'm good at it."

"Fine. Massage away." Kate kept thinking about how this would never happen if she was sober.

After a while she concluded that Juliet was right - she was good at it.

"Better?" Juliet asked as she finished and then scooted next to Kate.

Kate rolled it around, "Yes, actually - it is. Thanks."

"You're welcome." she said as she yawned and then stood - slowly this time, "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Juliet."

"Goodnight Kate."

Kate stayed up for a bit longer but wished she had gone to bed first. Earlier she had eyed the mattress that Karl and Alex had somehow managed to drag up there.

Juliet had her eyes closed but she wasn't asleep. She heard Kate rummaging around.

Eventually Kate found the blanket she was looking for and then laid down on the floor.

Juliet said into the darkness, "It's a double bed, Kate. You don't have to sleep on the floor."

Kate joked, "You might try and suffocate me in my sleep or something."

Juliet teased back, "I could also do that if you're on the floor. So if you're not going to make it through the night either way - you might as well enjoy sleeping in a bed."

"No, thanks. I'm fine here."

Juliet didn't really care either way but she didn't think the floor could be comfortable - especially not to Kate because of her shoulder.

She sat up, "Then I'll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed."

Kate was surprised at her offer. It was a genuine gesture and Kate didn't want to take advantage of Juliet's kindness.

She stood, "No. You don't have to do that. We can share the bed."

Juliet scooted over. Kate laid down on her side, facing away from Juliet.

"You're not one of those people who spoons in their sleep, are you?" Kate inquired.

Juliet laughed, "If I do - you can punch me with your good arm."

Kate scrunched her brow, "Maybe you should sleep on the floor."

Juliet laughed again and then stopped, "Are you being serious?"

Kate rolled onto her back, "Are you?"

Juliet rolled on her side, facing Kate, "Technically we've already shared a sleeping space in a tree, and as far as I remember nothing happened. So I think you'll be fine."

"Are you always this annoyingly logical?"

"Are you always this concerned with a marginal potential to accidentally be touched?"

Neither responded and both eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MORNING AFTER**

Juliet woke up in the too early hours and couldn't get back to sleep.

She was thinking about the real reason why she was "left behind" - about how it all could have been avoided if the woman, currently to her left, didn't care so much about Jack and if Jack didn't care so much about her.

Part of the annoyance was because she could see them together - as evidenced by the fact that they had only known each other three months, and Kate could already break his heart.

In the middle of Juliet's deep thinking, and Kate's tossing and turning - Kate rolled over and sprawled herself across Juliet.

Juliet shook her head in ironic disbelief. The absurdity of - everything, the island, Ben, locking people in cages, shooting Danny ... and now cuddling in a bed with Kate.

She chucked quietly to herself. If she wasn't laughing, she'd probably be crying - and Kate had already seen enough of that.

At first she was inclined to push Kate off of her, but didn't think she could avoid disturbing her shoulder - so instead she quietly repeated, "Kate."

Kate was completely still for the first time in an hour or so and didn't appear to be waking any time soon.

The weight of her body, somewhat on top of Juliet's, was oddly comforting to both of them.

Juliet closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to before the island - to one of the many nights she had stayed with Rachel during her treatment.

They bonded so intensely over their intertwined circumstance that Juliet's desire to go home was still mostly just to be in her life again.

And now, here was Kate, often as annoying as a sister can be - intertwined with Juliet due to circumstance.

She had a fleeting thought of feeling protective of Kate - as if Kate needed protecting.

She actually had more in common with Kate than she'd like to admit. Maybe not the details but the overall story - the lonely, desperate motivators for certain actions, were similar.

Juliet had started to think that only the weariest of people, the misguided, the disenchanted - were "allowed" to find the island.

Then she determined that if files as in depth as the ones the others had could be gathered on anyone, anywhere - everyone would probably appear to be just as lost as the next.

Kate stirred and then woke. It took her a minute to realize what she was doing - but when she did she quickly rolled off Juliet and started to stand.

Juliet sat up and grabbed the back of her arm before she could, "It's ok Kate. Don't worry about it."

Kate sat back down on the side of the bed, "Sorry. I didn't think ... "

Juliet let go of her arm, scooted next to Kate and then stood.

She held out her hand, "I won't tell if you don't."

Kate stood without taking it, "Ready to head back?"

* * *

**TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER**

The hike back to the beach was silent except for when Kate, seemingly out of nowhere asked, "So do you like him?"

Juliet gave herself a second to think through her answer.

Kate asked her again, "Do you like him? Jack."

Juliet wanted to respond with a bit of spite but also didn't want to interrupt her streak of being generally pleasant with Kate.

She needed as much of the beach camp on her side as possible.

"Don't most people? He's your leader, right?" She finally settled on.

"You know that's not what I meant."

Kate was developing a habit of making Juliet's attempt at always being calculated - difficult.

"He saved my life, Kate - and gained nothing from it. I like him for the same reason's you do."

As obnoxious as the thought was Kate was beginning to see why Jack was attracted to Juliet.

Smart, beautiful, charming - Juliet was all the things that Kate was except she didn't sleep with Sawyer and Jack didn't see it happen.

* * *

**SOMEBODY ALWAYS HAS A QUESTION**

Juliet noticed Kate sitting alone down the beach.

Kate saw her approaching and wondered what Juliet could possibly have to say to her.

"Mind if I sit?" Juliet asked.

Kate shook her head, kept her eyes straight ahead.

Juliet sat down. They both stared at the water for a while.

Kate looked over at her, "Did you need something?"

Juliet shook her head, then turned toward Kate, "No. I just have limited options on who I would be able to sit next to and not have to talk. Jack isn't in a sitting mood."

"If you don't want to talk then why sit next to anybody?" Kate wondered.

"Because then nobody will bother me. If I sit alone, somebody always has a question."

Kate put her arms behind her and leaned back.

"So you just want to sit here, next to me?"

Juliet started to stand, "Never mind," she stood all the way and wiped her hands on her pants, "I'll just sit somewhere else."

Kate watched her walk back down the beach.

That evening Kate was in the kitchen getting dinner and saw Jack heading towards Juliet's tent.

She dished out a second serving and hustled in Jack's direction hoping to intercept him.

When she reached the tent - Jack was no where in sight.

Kate approached Juliet, "Was Jack just here?"

Juliet looked up from her book, "He was but Charlie asked him if he could take a look at bug bite on Aaron."

Kate sighed quietly and continued to stand there.

Juliet repeated what Kate had said earlier in the day, "Did you need something?"

Kate could tell she was trying not smirk.

Kate's obvious intention was to have a moment alone with Jack - but since he wasn't there - the next best thing would be to at least ensure that Juliet and Jack weren't spending any alone time together.

Kate held up a bowl, "You hungry?"

Juliet was surprised Kate bothered asking. She raised an eyebrow, "What about Jack?"

Kate shrugged as she walked next to Juliet and then sat down.

She handed her a bowl, "There's plenty and this will be cold soon."

Juliet took the bowl, "Thanks." She said then took a bite.

Kate finished chewing, "And since I'm sitting next to you, nobody will ask you questions."

Juliet playfully rolled her eyes, "Ah - How can I ever repay you for your inconvenience?"

Kate smiled and teased, "You can answer some questions."

Juliet shook her head, "I can't win with you, can I?"

Jack was heading back toward Juliet's tent and noticed Kate there.

He stopped and observed them for a minute.

He determined that since they were being uncommonly civil - he'd let them be.

After Kate and Juliet finished eating, they went to the kitchen to rinse their dishes.

Charlie and Hurley passed by them with one of the bottles of wine they had brought back from the tree house.

They were clearly already quite tipsy and offered a bottle to Kate and Juliet, "We don't need anymore." Charlie slurred.

Hurley laughed, "Seriously, you guys take it." He sat it down on the table as they continued on their way.

Kate leaned back against the table, crossed her arms and smiled, "Glad to see they're having a good time."

Juliet finished rinsing the dishes, then turned around. She glanced at the bottle, "What do you think?"

Kate scrunched her brow.

Juliet clarified, "The wine."

Recalling the general, not terrible, time she'd had drinking with Juliet before - Kate responded, "Ok - but there's a catch."

Juliet picked up the bottle, "Isn't there always?"

Kate shrugged, "I want know what happened during the week before Locke blew up the sub."

Juliet paused then sighed, "Ok. I'll tell you, but not here. Want to take a walk?"

They walked down the beach and around to the nearest bluffs. They sat down and leaned against the rock.

Juliet took a drink, passed the bottle to Kate and started, "I didn't spend a whole lot of time with Jack during that week. I was afraid that Ben would be jealous and take back his promise to let us leave."

Kate took a drink, "So that's it?"

Juliet nodded, "That's it. He seemed happy about going home. Why? Did he say something different?"

"The catch was I ask the questions."

Juliet raised her eyebrow, "I believe the catch was - one question." She snatched the bottle back from Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes.

They sat in silence for a bit - sharing a mutual enjoyment of the quiet of isolation from the rest of the camp - and the wine, of course.

Juliet had nothing against Kate - and the moments they'd spent together when they weren't mud wrestling, though few and far between, were more than tolerable.

Kate couldn't completely let go of her instinct to never trust a con-man, or woman, in this case, but she knew what it was like to feel forced into becoming someone else.

Juliet broke the silence, "It sucks, you know. Feeling alone, especially when you're surrounded by people."

Kate didn't respond so Juliet continued, "The only times I don't feel alone are when I'm with Jack ... " she turned to face Kate, " ... and when I'm with you."

Kate kept her eyes on the waves, "Why are you telling me this?"

Juliet shrugged, "I don't know. The wine, probably."

Kate considered getting up and leaving - just for the sake of doing exactly what Juliet didn't want her to do.

But as annoying as it was, Juliet wasn't a bad person - and Kate found it even more annoying that she was enjoying spending time with her.

She thought back to when she had found Juliet crying in the jungle. "I know what it feels like - to feel alone," Kate said then turned toward Juliet, "... and you're right. It sucks."

Juliet laughed.

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Was that funny?"

Juliet handed the bottle to Kate, "No, sorry. That line - from that Billy Joel song ... it just popped into my head."

Kate took a drink and gave her a "What are you talking about?" look.

Juliet laughed again, "Oh, come on. I'm not that much older than you."

Kate shrugged and smirked at the same time.

Juliet quietly hummed to herself, "They're sharing a drink they call loneliness ..." then looked up and scanned over the sky, "I have looked at that sky, from this island, for 3 years - and somehow, despite the odds against me, I held on to the hope that I would leave here one day. But right before your plane crashed I had given up. I was, with absolutely no doubt, never going to leave this island. Then the plane crashed and everything changed." Her tone was matter of fact.

Kate wasn't for sure how to respond. She looked over at Juliet and they caught eyes for a second. Everything about what she said sounded genuine but her eyes made it obvious.

Kate quickly turned back toward the water, then let her eyes wander back to the sky.

She happened to catch site of Juliet's profile and became momentarily transfixed.

Juliet sensed she was being watched - so she looked over at Kate, raised an eyebrow and teased, "See something you like?"

Kate looked away, scanned the sky again, "You're beautiful ..." she froze, then scrambled to correct herself, "I meant the sky - is ... the sky is beautiful."

She continued, "Never mind," she quickly stood, "I'm going back. You staying?"

Juliet considered her options then nodded, "For a bit."

"Ok, goodnight." Kate turned and began walking away.

After a few steps Juliet called after her, "Thanks for the company."

Kate paused, then turned, "... better than drinking alone."

* * *

**BETRAYAL**

Sun's sonogram had reminded Juliet of what it was like to be hopeful - that regardless of the most likely outcome, there is still a chance on the path towards it, for something to change.

Juliet knew that Sun had told Kate everything. She could tell that Kate was trusting her more and more, especially when she told her and Jack about Naomi.

When Sawyer played the tape from Ben's recorder, Kate didn't want to believe it - but there it was, recorded for all to hear. She was surprisingly, extremely relieved when Juliet revealed Ben's plan.

Having severed the last tie to Ben, Juliet was profoundly filled with relief and regret all at once. Ben could easily have her killed for her betrayal without hesitation. But when it came down to her life or the life of innocent others - she vowed to not make that choice again. The majority of her former "people" were guilty as far as she was concerned. She wasn't on their side anymore - and the previously untouchable notion of actually going home - seemed to be getting closer and closer.

Later, some were finishing packing up to head to the radio tower - some were finishing setting up the dynamite traps.

Juliet was packing up miscellaneous medical supplies, when Kate approached her, "I'm all packed. Do you need any help?"

Juliet scanned around to make sure she didn't miss anything, "No, thanks. I'm good."

Kate nodded, "Then lets go home."

Juliet smiled to herself at the thought, then followed Kate toward the rest of the group.

For a while Kate walked next to Jack, then Juliet walked next to Jack, and Sawyer worked his way to the front. At some point Juliet and Kate ended up at the back.

"So how did you plan on giving me a pregnancy test without me knowing?" Kate casually inquired.

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted one - considering the consequence of being pregnant on this island."

Kate nodded, "Oh."

Juliet looked over at her and smirked, "You sound disappointed. Did you want me to kidnap you or something?"

Kate smiled, "You've already done that. And you weren't very good at it."

Juliet teased back, "I'll take that as a compliment."


	3. Chapter 3

**KARMA**

Juliet was relieved when Sawyer refused to let Kate go back to the beach with him.

Not only did she still have a deep-rooted desire for redemption - she'd rather Kate not get pulled into the leftovers of the mess she made.

It wasn't Sawyer's place either but she knew she would most likely end up appreciating his help.

Juliet offered, "... I can take us back to the beach ..."

Kate agreed with Jack but didn't say anything. Juliet shouldn't have to go back. She deserved the same chance as the rest of the group to go home.

Kate had a fleeting thought that she didn't _want_ her to go back, but recognized that Sawyer needed help and if he wouldn't let her go, then Juliet was really the only other option.

... and then Juliet kissed Jack.

Juliet - kissed - him. Kate immediately wondered if maybe it wasn't their first kiss.

She expected her spite toward Juliet to come rushing back - but oddly, it didn't.

She began rationalizing her lack of reaction ...

((Jack makes Juliet feel like she isn't alone and nobody should feel alone. He deserves to be happy - maybe Juliet makes him happy, maybe he makes Juliet happy ... she deserves to be happy too.))

She took a deep breath and then caught eyes with Jack after Juliet started walking away.

Kate could tell he hadn't expected the kiss - and the look he gave her was almost sad - as if he was saying, "I wish things were different."

**

* * *

FELLOW HUMAN BEINGS**

They could have just burned the bodies, but Juliet had known these men - known that they were slaves to Ben's orders, just like she had been.

So she dug graves while everyone else sat around waiting to be rescued.

She thought about Jack - about kissing Jack.

She had to remain nonchalant or Jack would have seen through her lie about the gun stash.

She had felt like she had nothing and everything to lose all at once.

Why not kiss him if they were going home soon anyway?

Why not kiss him if the mission she was going on with Sawyer could turn out to be suicide?

She did it on a fleeting need to be cared about, to be missed - to have one last encompassing feeling of connection.

The more she thought about it the more she realized it had very little to do with Jack.

She felt a little guilty for kissing him in front of Kate. She felt a connection with her too, a sort of camaraderie between women in predominately male controlled environment.

She respected Kate. They shared an ability to endure and adapt.

But there was something more to it - Kate intrigued her.

She suddenly regretted not saying goodbye.

**

* * *

THE BEACH vs. THE BARRACKS **

If there was a boat waiting to rescue them - then the beach was the obvious choice for Juliet.

She had no desire to ever return to the barracks - especially not when Locke was suddenly on Ben's side.

She considered the fact that Jack ... and Kate had chosen the beach as well - a bonus.

It was obvious that most of the beach camp still didn't trust her.

Knowing that she was capable of performing desperate measures in desperate times - made her wonder how many others were the same way.

Should a situation arise - the more friends, the better.

Juliet turned to begin the walk back to the beach.

Kate caught her attention before she took a step. "Juliet." she said as she casually approached her.

Juliet turned around.

"Thank you for going back with Sawyer."

Juliet nodded, "You should be thanking Sawyer for going back with me. I had to go - he didn't."

"I would - but he's on Team Locke and they already left." Kate teased.

Juliet smiled, "Well, regardless of the team name - I'm glad we're on the same one."

Kate smiled back, "Me too."

**

* * *

THE BEACH AND THE CALVARY**

Juliet was worried when Jack and Kate didn't return that evening.

Their absence gave her time and motivation to start doubting the intentions of the freighter crew.

She and Sayid decided better safe than sorry - and headed back into the jungle.

Sure enough, they came across Jack and Kate in the possession of Miles and Daniel.

After revealing themselves via gunfire - the group decided to continue looking for Charlotte.

"Someone could have told me the cavalry were here." Kate said in a half playful half serious tone as they started their trek.

Jack teased her, "I gave you that, wink."

Juliet laughed - which made Kate laugh.

Jack just shook his head and quickened his pace.

Juliet and Kate fell behind - but were still within site of the group.

"What do you think about all of this?" Kate inquired.

"I think it's a good thing that there are more of us, than them."

"You sound worried."

"I'm only worried about going home ... " she paused then looked at Kate, " ... about all of us going home."

**

* * *

THE NATIVE**

Juliet would never have guessed that the sight of an intact helicopter could bring her such joy.

Not long after Frank revealed to Miles that Juliet was a native - Kate sat down next to her.

"The others happen to teach you how to fly a helicopter?"

Juliet laughed, "I called in sick that day."

Later - Kate decided to go with Sayid and Miles to the barracks and Juliet agreed to bring Desmond back from the beach.

When Juliet returned - as did Sayid with Charlotte, Juliet listened as Sayid told Jack that Kate decided to stay at the barracks.

It was obvious by Jack's facial expression that he was disappointed.

What wasn't obvious to Juliet was why exactly she shared his disappointment.

**

* * *

PLAYING HOUSE**

Kate needed to know if Miles knew that she was a fugitive - so she decided to stay at the barracks at least long enough to find out.

She admitted to herself that she was glad Sawyer was there.

She liked the way he made her feel - safe, protected. It was a nice escape from always having to be on her toes.

He fell asleep before she did.

Her thought trail lead her to the last time she had slept in a bed ...

She smiled.

She didn't know whether or not Juliet knew - that it wasn't just the morning that they had spent unintentionally cuddling.

Kate had woken up at some point while it was still dark - and Juliet was spooning her.

Juliet's arm was around Kate's waist - her chin somewhat resting on Kate's shoulder. Her breathing was steady and quiet - so Kate knew she was asleep.

Kate took the opportunity to allow herself to feel comforted by being "accidentally touched".

She couldn't remember the last time she had cuddled with a woman - or really, if it had ever happened before then.

It was different, in a good way. Juliet was just tall enough that their bodies fit well together in that position. Her skin was soft - she didn't snore.

She made Kate feel peaceful - so much so that Kate had easily fallen back asleep.

Sawyer stirred and Kate snapped back to present time.

She fell asleep with her head on Sawyer's chest ... but with Juliet on her mind.

**

* * *

BACK TO THE BEACH**

When Kate didn't come back from the barracks - Juliet found her frequently popping into her thoughts, especially on the trek back to the beach.

She thought about when they were drinking wine on the bluffs and Kate accidentally told her she was beautiful.

She smiled to herself. At the time she felt like reciprocating was too bold - especially when Kate quickly played it off.

But she did think Kate was beautiful and was flattered by her comment.

Jack happened to look up and catch Juliet smiling.

He teased, "Know something I don't?"

She lied, "Just thinking about going home."

Jack nodded, "Me too."

She liked Jack. Kate liked Jack. Jack liked them both. It was logical that she and Kate had the potential to get along quite well.

She hoped Kate would change her mind about the barracks and come back to the beach.

**

* * *

THE OTHER WOMAN**

Juliet was hardly ever surprised anymore. She'd seen and done things on the island that were previously unfathomable.

There were certainly times when she was convinced she'd seen it all.

Joining a search party, in this case for Daniel and Charlotte, seemed tame.

Somebody was always somewhere doing something that someone else felt like they needed to know about.

At least she wasn't the main attraction for suspicious eyes anymore.

Seeing Harper startled her and sent a rush of guilt through her thoughts. She knew that Harper blamed her for Goodwin's death - and technically, she was right.

After asking Jack for his help they changed course and headed toward the Tempest.

What did surprise Juliet was that for as much as she should be focused on the task at hand - her thoughts kept wandering back to personal issues and she found herself thinking about Kate - again.

Did Kate think of her like Harper did - as the "other woman"? Did Kate just tolerate her or genuinely like her?

Jack interrupted her self-inquiry, "Something's wrong ... we should've caught up with them by now."

Shortly after they heard groans and discovered Kate lying on the ground.

As soon Jack rushed over to her Juliet knew he'd be distracted at least until he knew she was ok.

Juliet didn't have time to wait so she offered to get Kate water and then continued toward the Tempest instead.

She continued the self-inquiry in solitude.

It bothered her that she couldn't she tell what bothered her more - Jack giving Kate his attention ... or Kate giving Jack hers.

**

* * *

OVERDUE**

They returned to the beach after the Tempest gas had been rendered inert by Daniel.

Juliet was exhausted. She hadn't slept in a day or so and the events that filled her time used up energy she didn't have.

She took an overdue nap after Sun helped her fix the roof of the lean-to.

She dreamt that she was inside of her childhood home but it was hauntingly empty.

She heard crashing waves so she looked out the window and then suddenly she was in her house at the barracks.

There were voices coming from somewhere inside the house so she followed them.

Kate and Jack were standing in the living room, facing each other. They briefly looked over at her and then began kissing.

Juliet turned away and tried to open the front door but it had no handle.

She turned back toward the living room and Jack was gone. Kate looked like she had been crying.

Juliet approached her and tried to ask her if she was ok but she couldn't speak.

Kate looked her in the eyes and said softly, "I have one too."

Juliet was confused until Kate pushed up her shirt sleeve and revealed a tattoo on her shoulder in the same shape as Juliet's marking.

Juliet traced the outline with her finger and began to cry. She could suddenly speak, "I'm so sorry." she said over and over again.

She woke up a couple hours later with a headache and anxious energy.

She got up to grab some aspirin and came across Sun rummaging through the medical supplies.

After she was unable to convince Sun to stay at the beach instead of going to the barracks she revealed to Jin that Sun had been unfaithful.

She had had no intention of revealing that particular secret but was desperate for Sun to have a chance at being rescued.

The last thing she wanted, on a long list of last things, was to be apart of another death of a mother and child.

Kate witnessed the interaction and looked as if she might second Sun's slap across Juliet's face.

Juliet had dinner with Jack and then decided to take a stroll down the shoreline - hoping it would be her last one.

She had been walking for a few minutes when she was suddenly overwhelmed with a myriad of emotions.

She was so close to going home and yet it still felt like it was too good to be true. She couldn't get comfortable with the idea.

She felt foreign, detached - and nervous. She felt the weight of guilt and loss. She felt trapped and unsteady - and lonely.

In a close to panic state she took off running into the water and then dove in.

The waves were quiet and the water was warm. She floated on her back and stared aimlessly at the stars.

She floated until her mind quieted and then swam back to shore. She wasn't ready to go back to camp so she sat down on the sand, drew her knees to her chest.

Kate happened to glance down the beach just as Juliet was coming out of the water.

Sun had explained to her why Juliet told Jin about her affair. Sun was thankful that Juliet cared enough about her to not back down.

Kate could only imagine what Juliet might be feeling now - on what could be her last night on the island.

Juliet heard someone approaching and was slightly annoyed to be bothered - but when she turned her head and saw that it was Kate, she was relieved.

Kate handed her a blanket, "You looked like you could this."

Juliet smiled, "Thanks." and put the blanket around her shoulders.

Kate said "You're welcome." then turned to walk back to camp.

Juliet suddenly didn't want her to leave. "Want to join me?"

Kate turned back around. She thought Juliet was just being courteous, "I don't want to bother you."

Juliet shrugged and looked back at the water, "You don't bother me, Kate." Her tone was soft, almost melancholy - but her eyes were glossy.

She looked - lost.

Kate sat down next to her and wanted to say something - but didn't know what.

They sat in silence for quite a long time. Kate took the opportunity to do some reflecting of her own.

It all seemed like a dream. The plane crash, the hatch, the black smoke, the others, Aaron being born, Charlie dying - Jack, Sawyer, even sitting next to Juliet.

What seemed like a lifetime had only been just over three months ... for Juliet it had been three years.

Kate glanced over at her and saw that she was crying but trying not to.

Without saying anything Kate grabbed Juliet's hand and laced their fingers together.

Juliet closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and took a deep breath.

She opened them and turned toward Kate, "You don't have to stay."

Kate nodded and smiled, "Since you won't let go of my hand - I don't really have a choice."

Juliet laughed. "Then we can both go back."

Kate raised her eyebrows and teased, "You just want to walk hand in hand along the beach."

Juliet let go of her hand and gave her a playful push to the shoulder. "I still can't win with you, can I?"

Kate shook her head and smirked, "Doubtful. But by all means, keep trying."

**

* * *

A LITTLE MYSTERY TO FIGURE OUT**

Juliet knew that having Kate hold the mirror during Jack's surgery wasn't the best idea - but she understood why Jack wanted her there.

After the surgery was over she had Bernard fetch Kate. She didn't want her to continue to be worried.

She told Kate that Jack kissed her because she knew how Kate felt about him. It had been odd being in the middle anyway ... and she wanted them both to be happy.

When Juliet left the tent she found Kate sitting outside and sat down next to her, "I'm going to stay up - in case he needs anything. You should get some sleep Kate."

Kate shook her head, "I won't be able to sleep."

Juliet figured that would be the case, "Then I guess we'll keep each other company."

Kate smiled.

After a bit of silence Kate's curiosity got the best of her, "So I know why Jack kissed you ... but why did you kiss Jack?"

Juliet hesitated and Kate became worried that she was being too invasive.

"Well ..." Juliet began and then paused, looked down briefly at the sand then directly at Kate, "I had just volunteered to potentially put myself back in the control of the people I just abandoned - unarmed, no plan."

She paused again, turned her eyes back toward the direction of the ocean. "I needed to feel cared about ... and I knew, for whatever reason - that Jack could do that for me."

Kate forgot to filter her thoughts, which seemed to be easy to do with Juliet, and casually said, "I cared about you."

Juliet smiled, tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm guessing you felt that way _before_ I kissed him."

Kate turned her head toward Juliet, "When you kissed him I just felt alone."

She looked off into the distance and then continued, "When I went back to the barracks with Sayid I thought about staying there - about what it would be like to stay on the island, be with Sawyer."

She started picking at her fingernails. "But I couldn't. I came back to the beach for Jack - but I'm glad you're here too. And not just because you saved his life ..."

Kate looked at Juliet again - Juliet looked back at her. They held the gaze longer than intended.

Juliet smiled, "Well - I did owe him."

Kate smiled back and teased, "You would have done it anyway. You know doctors, always wanting to take care of people."

The breeze picked up and Kate shivered. Juliet noticed and stood, "Speaking of ... I'll be right back."

She returned with a blanket.

She sat down next to Kate again and draped it across both of them.

They made small talk for a while. Kate kept yawning.

"I don't mind if you sleep Kate. I'm pretty sure Jack won't either."

Kate yawned again, "No thanks."

Juliet started to gather the blanket, "Then sleep here. I'll wake you up if anything happens." She handed it to Kate.

Kate scrunched her brow in playful defiance and handed the blanket back to Juliet. She then scooted over to lay down and laid her head in Juliet's lap.

It pleasantly surprised Juliet. She smiled to herself and then covered Kate up and teased, "You sure you want to do that? People might think we're friends ... "

Kate laughed, "It'll just give them something to talk about."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHEMISTRY**

Kate didn't fall asleep right away.

She was still concerned about Jack but also trusted that if Juliet said he would be fine - then he would be fine.

At some point soon after Kate laid down Juliet rested her hand on Kate's back. Her touch drew pretty much all of Kate's attention.

She admitted to herself that she enjoyed being close to Juliet, but still - the type of connection Kate felt to her was unfamiliar.

They had somehow gone from enemies to friends quite quickly. Kate wanted to call it ... chemistry - but chemistry with a woman?

She had no idea that could happen, she'd never even given it a thought - but it was hard to find it surprising considering it was happening on a magical island where the impossible, was somehow possible.

Juliet began mindlessly rubbing Kate's back.

The mix of the gentle swoosh of the breaking waves, the occasional crackle of the beach fires - and Juliet's touch lulled Kate to sleep.

She dreamt of running through the jungle in the dark.

She didn't see him but knew that she was running toward Jack.

When she reached a clearing she expected him to be standing there - but he wasn't.

She was suddenly was on a boat, tethered to the shore - looking at the beach.

At first it was Jack who began pulling her in but when she reached the shore - it was Juliet that greeted her.

She awoke to Juliet softly saying her name.

Kate quickly sat up, "Everything ok?"

"Yep." Juliet stood, "I just need a restroom break."

When she returned Kate offered, "You should sleep, Juliet. I'll wake you up if he needs you."

Juliet started to say, "I'm not that tired ... " but yawned in the middle of it.

Kate gave her a playful glare.

Juliet smiled and shrugged, "Ok, ok. You win."

Kate laughed, " ... as usual."

**

* * *

LUCKY**

She woke up a few hours later and said to Kate as she stood, "I'm going to wake Jack up, see if he's ok."

She held out her hand, smiled, and continued, "He'll want to see you."

"I feel fine, Juliet. Just tired." Jack said after she asked him a few questions and examined his stitches.

Juliet teased, "Yah, well. You must have had an excellent surgeon. Clearly top notch."

She looked at Kate, "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be in my tent if you need anything."

After Juliet left Kate sat down next to Jack, "You doing ok?"

He smiled, "I'm fine Kate. Juliet knew what she was doing."

Kate smiled back, "You're lucky she was here."

Jack nodded, "I guess I'm lucky for a lot of reasons."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No. I'm ok. If anything was going to go wrong, it would have already. But If I need something I'll just yell. Go get some rest."

Kate agreed and then headed back to her tent.

She was surprised to find Juliet inside.

"Sorry," Juliet said as she set down Kate's blanket, "I was just returning this. I thought you'd still be with Jack."

Kate shook her head, "You're too good of a doctor apparently. He doesn't need me."

Juliet said, "He just doesn't want anybody, to think he needs anybody."

"That sounds about right."

They smiled at each other for a minute.

"Well ... goodnight." Juliet said and then turned to leave.

Kate gently grabbed her wrist, "Juliet."

She turned back towards Kate, raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, again - for Jack, for everything else."

Juliet smiled, "You're welcome ... again."

In a burst of a mix of gratitude and a plain and simple desire to hug Juliet ... Kate hugged Juliet.

They both lingered.

Juliet teased, "Now everyone is definitely going to think we're friends."

Kate broke the embrace and teased back, "This would never happen if we weren't inside."

Juliet smirked, "Well - then I'm glad we're inside."

**

* * *

DOC AND SLEEPY**

Kate didn't sleep long but she didn't feel like getting up and being social just yet. She had too much on her mind.

By the time she did get up the communal oatmeal was almost gone.

She looked around for Juliet but didn't see her - so she dished up the last of it for her.

She figured Jack wouldn't be up for a while.

Juliet was still asleep and Kate accidentally woke her up.

When Kate came into focus Juliet quickly sat up, "Is Jack ok?"

Kate nodded, "Yah, sorry. He's fine. I didn't mean to wake you."

Juliet sighed, "Don't worry about it. I was only half asleep."

She leaned back on her elbows, " ... did you need something?"

Kate shook her head, "No," she paused, "I just ... "

Juliet raised an eyebrow and playfully said, " ... you just, came to cuddle?"

Kate laughed and sat down, "I brought you the last of the oatmeal."

Juliet sat up and Kate handed her the bowl.

She playfully investigated the contents, "Did Hurley make it?"

Kate smiled, "That's why it went so fast. He's the only one that can manage to not make it disgusting."

Juliet took a bite, "Thanks."

They sat in silence for a bit while Juliet continued eating.

Kate was staring at the water. "You cuddled me in the tree house, you know." she said.

Juliet took a drink, "Funny. I don't remember that part. I do, however, remember you sprawled across me."

Kate smirked, " ... you spooned me in the middle of the night."

"Are you trying to make this some kind of competition?" Juliet teased.

Kate turned toward her, smiled and shook her head.

Juliet nodded, "Then I guess we're even."

They sat in silence again for a bit and then Kate started to stand to leave.

Juliet quickly sat her bowl down and grabbed Kate's hand, "Are you ok, Kate?"

Kate sighed and sat back down, "Yah. I just feel ... anxious and tired. I guess I don't know what to do with myself."

Juliet raised her eyebrows, "I know exactly how you feel."

"If you're still tired, don't let me keep you up. I can help Jack if he needs ..." Kate responded.

Juliet interrupted, "I'm not that tired and you know he won't ask for help."

Kate nodded and yawned, "You're right."

Juliet raised an eyebrow again, "One hour."

Kate was confused.

Juliet continued, "Nap."

"How can you take a nap when you just woke up?" Kate inquired playfully.

"No, you."

Kate yawned again.

"Go take a nap. Doctor's orders."

Kate agreed after Juliet promised to wake her up in an hour.

Juliet decided to check on Jack. He was awake.

"Still doing ok?" she asked.

He nodded, "Still ok."

"You need anything? Water? You hungry?"

"Hurley beat you to it. Brought me oatmeal earlier."

Juliet smiled, "I'll help you to your tent if you promise me you won't try to get up. If you need something ... "

He interrupted her, "I'll yell. Got it. I promise. I'll stay put."

Juliet smiled and then helped him stand and walked him to his tent.

Before she left Jack asked, "Have you seen Kate?"

"She's asleep. Want me to get her?"

He shook his head, "No. Thanks."

**

* * *

CLOSE ENCOUNTERS OF THE FOURTH KIND**

After the hour was up Juliet headed back to Kate's tent.

She knelled down, put her hand on Kate's arm, "Kate." she said softly.

Kate opened one eye, "Already?"

Juliet sounded concerned, "I just checked on Jack. He's still fine. Everyone is still just waiting. If you want to keep sleeping ..."

Kate took a deep breath. "Five minutes."

Juliet scrunched her brow, "I don't think five minutes is really long enough to ... "

Kate sighed, "No - lay with me for five minutes. And I'm only offering because for some reason, with you, I fall asleep easily. Must be because you're so boring."

Juliet playfully rolled her eyes, "First off - what makes you think I want to cuddle you? Second ..."

Kate smirked then interrupted her, "Shut up Juliet."

Juliet smiled. "This will be the fourth time we've slept together." she said as she laid down.

"You would count, wouldn't you?" Kate teased.

Juliet gently pushed Kate over onto her side and slid behind her, "Have the five minutes already started because I have plenty of other things I could be doing ..."

Kate reached behind her and grabbed Juliet's wrist, then pulled her arm over her, "It's not like we're handcuffed together. You can leave if you want."

Juliet smiled against Kate's shoulder, "Unless everyone outside this tent is currently being rescued - there's nothing out there for me."

**

* * *

BREAK TIME**

Juliet waited until she was sure Kate was asleep before she left.

She walked down the beach a bit and then sat down.

She had a million things on her mind. Rescue, home, Jack ... Kate.

Kate.

She liked her - but did she ... _like_ her?

And why was this happening amidst the chaos of everything else?

She sighed. At least she was used to complicated.

But should she do anything about it? What did Kate think? What about Kate and Jack? Or Kate and Sawyer?

What if something happened and she never saw Kate again?

She thought about Goodwin - about how she didn't get to say goodbye and that was it. He was suddenly dead, gone - absent from her life.

Later she was grabbing a snack from the kitchen and when she saw Kate approaching she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

She immediately admitted to herself, "Juliet, you have a crush on her."

"Hey." Kate said as she rummaged through the fruit on the shelf.

"You look rested. Guess it worked. I must be magical." she teased, then continued, "That fruit is all rotten by the way."

Kate paused, then turned around and joked, "Then you better go pick some."

Bernard entered the kitchen, set his dishes down on the counter, "Why don't you both go? Get out of here for a while."

He turned around, "I'll be here if Jack needs anything. Take a break. Enjoy our last day here."

They stopped by Jack's tent on the way out.

Juliet hesitated before they entered, "I'll just wait out here."

Jack was awake, reading a book.

"Hi." He smiled. "I'm still ok, Kate."

She smiled back, "I'm going to take a walk. Just wanted to see you before I left."

He nodded, "Just be back by the time we get rescued."

"Deal." she said then turned and exited.

Kate and Juliet walked in silence for a bit but it wasn't awkward.

Kate was deep in thought - not really worried about Jack but he was still on her mind.

She was mostly thinking about how Jack had wanted to tell her something before the surgery just in case something happened during it - but she had stopped him.

What if something had actually happened? It happened to Charlie, Eko, Libby, Ana-Lucia ... one day, just gone.

She lifted her eyes from the ground and they settled on Juliet's back.

She considered how she might feel if she never saw Juliet again.

The thought made her feel empty and unsettled.

Juliet suddenly stopped and interrupted her thought trail, "Are you climbing - or am I?"

Kate stopped and realized they were in the mango grove, "I'll climb."

She investigated her options and approached a tree.

She put her hands on the trunk and then looked over her shoulder at Juliet, "Wanna give me a push?"

Juliet crossed her arms and said playfully, "I didn't come out here to fight you."

Before Kate could respond Juliet walked up to her, put her hands on Kate's waist.

Her touch made Kate smile.

They picked as much as they could fit in their bags - then took a minute to relax before heading back.

Kate sat down on a boulder. Juliet grabbed a mango, "Catch." she called out.

Kate looked up and attempted to catch it but Juliet's throw was off.

Kate smirked then leaned over and picked it up, "You throw like a girl."

Juliet walked over and sat down beside her and said softly, "Maybe you catch like a girl."

The boulder was barely big enough for both of them - their legs were touching.

Kate rested her hand on her own leg but the sides of her fingers were unintentionally touching Juliet's thigh.

They were somehow able to make small talk even though they were both distracted by the touch of the other.

Kate raised up her mango and offered a toast, "To the last mango that either of us will, hopefully, ever eat."

Juliet laughed. They locked eyes. Juliet smiled softly, "And ... to not having to eat it alone."

Kate eyes dropped to Juliet's lips but she quickly looked back up. She took a bite to break the tension. They both looked away.

After a few moments of silence Kate inquired, "Will you miss anything ... about the island?"

Juliet was quiet for a minute, then turned to Kate and said a matter-of-fact, "No."

"Not even Hurley's oatmeal?" Kate teased.

"Nope. What about you?" Juliet replied then took another bite.

Kate joked, "A lot of things. Being forced to break rocks, having bags put over my head."

Juliet smirked, "Well, I'm glad I was able to contribute to the enjoyment of your stay here on the island. Let me know if there's anything else I can do."

Kate laughed.

Juliet put her hand on Kate's thigh, "You ready to go back? We don't want to miss the boat."

**

* * *

A SIGN FROM ABOVE**

Jack was convinced the satellite phone had been dropped by Sayid and Desmond.

He was also convinced it was his duty to go chasing after the helicopter.

Juliet wasn't surprised when Kate agreed to go with him, but she wasn't thrilled about it.

After Kate went to get water as requested, Juliet saw her head towards her tent - so she followed.

She entered. Kate was packing her backpack.

"Any chance you'd be willing to convince Jack not to go?" Juliet inquired.

Kate stood, turned around and smiled, "We both know that's impossible."

Juliet nodded, "And what about you?"

Kate smirked, "I shouldn't go ... or you don't want me to go?"

Juliet shrugged and sighed, "Both?"

Kate laughed and Juliet continued, "We're all leaving the island, Juliet - together. We'll come back."

Juliet briefly looked down at the ground, then back up at Kate, "Just make sure Jack doesn't bleed to death."

Kate took a step toward her, "You're the doctor. Why don't you come with us?"

Juliet took a deep breath and teased, "I'm sort of over jungle treks."

Kate could see through Juliet's attempt at being nonchalant. She found her concern endearing.

She put her hands on Juliet's shoulders and looked her in the eye, "We'll be back. Just do what you can here in the meantime."

Juliet reached up and covered Kate's hands with her own, "Okay." She bit her lip then sighed and repeated softly, "Okay."

**

* * *

NEWS FROM THE ZODIAC**

When Sayid arrived on the raft and told the camp about the intentions of the men on the helicopter - Juliet cringed.

She told Sayid, "Jack and Kate just went running after it."

Regardless of the situation there was nothing rational she could do about it. She was more useful on the beach helping Daniel start ferrying people to the freighter.

Just when Sayid was ready to leave to track Kate and Jack down - Kate came through the tree line with Aaron in her arms.

Juliet was briefly relieved. When Kate offered to go with Sayid back into the jungle - Juliet was gutted for multiple reasons.

Not only was she concerned for Kate's safety, she was reminded of how Kate felt about Jack - or at least how she assumed Kate felt about Jack.

Kate gave Aaron to Sun, then Sayid asked her to grab any extra ammo that she knew of.

She caught eyes with Juliet, "Wanna help?"

She followed Kate into Jack's tent.

Kate grabbed the bullets, "Told you I'd come back."

She was trying to be casual but the seriousness of the situation came through loud and clear in her eyes.

Juliet didn't hesitate to pull her into an embrace. They held it for a minute then Juliet said softly, "I'm not leaving without you."

Kate pulled back, "No, Juliet. Promise me, regardless, you'll leave if you can."

Juliet couldn't imagine leaving without Kate - but she also couldn't imagine not leaving if she had the chance to.

Goodwin flashed into her mind. She should have stopped him to say goodbye before he left for the tail section. God, how she regretted that.

Kate couldn't imagine leaving without Juliet. For personal reasons but also because she knew how badly Juliet wanted to go home.

Juliet put her hands on Kate's waist, "I'll see you on the freighter." Kate nodded and then left the tent.

She took a few steps and then was overwhelmed with the need to know how it would feel to do what she'd be thinking about doing for the past couple of days.

She quickly turned around, walked swiftly back inside - and up to Juliet.

They locked eyes for a second before Kate put her hands on either side of Juliet's face - and then leaned in and kissed her.

To Kate's relief - Juliet kissed back.

It ended when Kate dropped her hands took a step back, then turned around to make a second attempt at walking away.

Juliet called after her, "Was that to prove to yourself you don't love Jack?"

Kate paused, closed her eyes for a second. She turned her head to the side, smiled - and said over her shoulder, "It had nothing to do with Jack."

**

* * *

FATE AND THE FREIGHTER**

The first thing Juliet did after seeing the freighter explode was grab a bottle of rum.

She had felt hopeless and defeated many times in the past three years - but this time she felt like the universe had it out for her.

It was drastically hard to believe and so easy at the same time.

She could only hope that where ever her friends were - they weren't anywhere near that boat.

As she watched it burn she noticed someone swimming toward the shore.

She took a long draw.

It could be anyone, she thought.

It could be anyone ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **Sorry it took so long for an update. I had major writers block :(**

* * *

**

THE AFTERMATH

_**JULIET**_

During the quiet moments, in-between the chaos of flashing through time, Juliet found comfort in thinking about Kate.

Occasionally the thoughts transformed into a hollowness - that familiar feeling of being let down by irrational expectation.

But Juliet was a survivor - and as the days went on she went along with them as best she could.

She was glad that Sawyer was there - despite the fact she didn't really know him, at least she trusted him.

And without him knowing it they shared a common interest in the seemingly most unattainable woman to ever cross their paths.

When Sawyer charmed his way into Juliet's interest it wasn't surprising to her.

There was clearly a commonality amongst Kate, Sawyer, Jack, and herself - that drew them to each other.

A year went by, then another, and another - and thinking about Kate felt as unreal as thinking about the world beyond the island.

_**KATE**_

Because of Aaron and her court case Kate didn't have a lot of time to digest what exactly happened on the island.

In the first few months she found herself thinking about Juliet while lying in bed - but the memory of the feel of their kiss faded with time.

It certainly wasn't the first time she had 'kissed and ran'.

When Jack finally came around - Kate felt settled for the first time in a very long time.

When Jack fell apart - Kate started to feel that nostalgic uneasiness of staying still too long.

The idea of going back to the island prompted her think about Juliet again.

Was she alive? Was she ok?

She agreed to go back to find Claire - but a part of her believed Jack ... and still believed in Jack. Maybe they weren't supposed to leave.

She slept with him the night before they left because she accepted that home, might again, become just a hope - and Jack was the closest thing to home she had left.

* * *

**BLAST FROM THE PAST**

Juliet had let go of the possibility of her friends ever returning - it even felt strange to call them friends.

She needed to see it to believe it.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Kate.

She had somehow forgotten how beautiful she was.

It suddenly felt like motion itself wanted Juliet to walk right up to her and hold her.

She fought the urge and instead quickly convinced Phil that Ms. Austen was a last minute recruit.

The only acceptable form of touch for their current situation was a handshake.

Still - the touch made both of them smile as if they had been given the task to light up the room.

**

* * *

NIGHTFALL**

Kate went through the motions of the recruitment hoopla wondering when she would get the chance to have a proper reunion with Juliet.

She had just gotten in line for dinner when Juliet came up behind her and quietly teased, "Don't forget to grab a mango. I'm sure you missed them."

Kate smiled and picked up a tray.

She replied in almost a whisper, "Why do you think I came back?"

Later that evening Kate was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Being back made her feel like she had just left yesterday - and that she was very much alone.

A knock at the door interrupted her musings of circumstance.

"Sorry to bother you, Ms. Austen." Juliet said, trying not to smirk.

She continued, "There's been a change in your work schedule. Can I come in to discuss it?"

Kate nodded, "Of course."

She shut the door and then turned around.

They looked at each other for a second, then Kate said an adorably, almost shy, "Hi."

Juliet sat her bag down, "Hi."

They both appeared to be stalling for some unknown reason.

Kate gave in and stepped toward Juliet - then pulled her into an embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Juliet said as she squeezed tighter.

Kate sighed against her then pulled back and said playfully, "Miss me?"

Juliet shook her head while smiling, "Nope."

Kate smiled back.

Juliet picked her bag back up and pulled out a bottle of Dharma wine, "I'm guessing you could probably use a drink."

They sat down on the couch - Juliet poured the wine.

They talked briefly about what happened to the freighter and about flashing through time.

Neither were inclined to go into details about their personal lives. They both wanted to keep the mood light-hearted.

"So the 70's huh? What's that been like?" Kate asked after Juliet poured the rest of the bottle.

Juliet contemplated out loud, "Well, decently awful clothing with a lot of drugs to make up for it?"

She smiled, shook her head and continued, "I suppose it's the same as it was my first time around, now I'm just older."

Kate smirked, "You do a lot of drugs when you were a kid?"

Juliet nodded playfully, "Tons."

They talked for a little while longer.

Juliet looked at the clock, "It's late. I should go."

Kate said playfully, "Afraid the neighbors will start talking?"

Juliet laughed, "Yes, actually."

**

* * *

MORNING**

"So you and Sawyer, huh?" Kate asked while Juliet was showing her around the motor pool.

"Yep." Juliet replied nonchalantly then continued the tour.

Kate followed her - barely listening.

She wanted to know more about their relationship but didn't really want Juliet to know that.

Juliet noticed she wasn't really paying attention.

"We're just dating, Kate. We see other people, well - we would, if there were more options of other people to see."

Kate said softly but assertively. "I don't want you to think that I came back here - for him."

When Juliet didn't say anything Kate started to second guess even bringing him up, "I'm sorry, I - I just don't, I mean because Sawyer and I ..."

Juliet interrupted her, "It's ok, really. He can't even commit to 'boyfriend/girlfriend' .. but hey, it's the 70's ... when in Rome."

Kate felt more comfortable with her inquisition, "You live together?"

Juliet shook her head, "We both need our own space."

They were both silent for a bit.

Juliet was curious, "What about you and Jack?"

Kate put her hands in her pockets, sighed, "We were engaged. But it didn't work out."

Juliet could tell by the look in Kate's eyes that it was a sore subject.

Juliet wanted to lighten the mood, "Well, Phil is single and he wouldn't stop talking about you at dinner last night."

Kate laughed, "Phil? The guy at check-in? I'll pass."

**

* * *

EVENING**

Kate caught Juliet as she was leaving the dining hall, "Hey. Want to come over later? I hear the neighbors are getting bored."

Juliet gently smiled, "I would - but I can't. Sawyer and I ..."

Kate interrupted her nonchalantly, "It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

On her way back to her house she passed by Jack's.

She paused for a moment - contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to see what he was up to.

When she heard laughing coming from inside she decided to take her chances.

She knocked - Jack answered, "Hi. Everything ok?"

He always seemed to be concerned about her and a very small part of her still found it endearing.

She smiled, "I'm fine Jack. Just seeing what you're doing."

He smiled, "Playing cards with Hurley and Miles." He opened to door wider, motioned with his head, "Come in."

A few beers and a slight buzz later - she said goodnight.

The night was longer than she had intended it to be.

The majority of it was spent lying in bed - thinking ... and then thinking more - and then thinking about Juliet.

She couldn't say that it bothered her that Juliet was with Sawyer.

She cared about both of them - and certainly wanted them to be happy.

But Juliet didn't really seem happy - she seemed ... underwhelmed.

**

* * *

TEST DRIVE**

Kate couldn't get to sleep until a few hours before she had to be at the motor pool.

Juliet smiled as Kate approached.

Kate yawned, "Good morning."

Juliet scrunched her brow, "You look tired."

Kate yawned again and nodded, "Couldn't sleep."

"You're going to have to stop being so excited about spending your days with me." Juliet teased and then handed Kate a set of van keys.

Kate smirked then held up the keys and inquired, "Where am I going?"

"We - are going on a test drive."

"Any chance by test drive you mean nap?"

Juliet laughed then took back the keys, "I'll drive - you nap."

They drove in silence.

Surprisingly, viewing the scenery from a mobile perspective kept Kate awake.

The island really was beautiful despite the mostly unseen layers of mysterious and dark happenstance.

It reminded Kate of her first impression of Juliet.

Suddenly she was paying more attention to Juliet's profile than she was anything beyond it.

Juliet kept her eyes straight ahead despite her playful instinct to call Kate out on her ogling.

She liked having Kate's attention. It made her feel ... wanted ... but in a different kind of way from Sawyer.

After Kate looked away Juliet commented, "What happened to the nap?"

Kate yawned and teased, "Since you're not talking enough I'm not bored enough to fall asleep."

**

* * *

WHAT THE NIGHT IS FOR**

Juliet stopped by Kate's after dinner to offer her a sleeping pill.

From the doorway Juliet noticed an open bottle of wine on the coffee table, "I see you've already come up with your own sleeping aid."

Kate turned her head toward the bottle, "Oh. Wine doesn't make me tired ... "

She turned back toward Juliet, " ... it makes everything tolerable. I sensed you were going to stop by so I thought I should get a head start."

Juliet smiled. She found Kate's playfulness adorable. "Want to put it to the test?"

Kate smirked, "What about Sawyer? Won't he miss you?"

"He'll live." Juliet said as she stepped inside.

Kate started yawning about an hour later.

Juliet put her hand on Kate's knee, "I should go and you should get some sleep."

Kate nodded then put her hand on top of Juliet's.

Juliet smiled, "Sawyer and I are going swimming at the waterfall tomorrow. You're welcome to join us. Bring Jack if you want."

Kate removed her hand, "That sounds a little complicated for a day off."

Juliet laughed and stood, "You're probably right."

Kate followed her to the doorway, "Thanks for the tolerable company."

Juliet smirked as she opened the door, then turned around, "Keep calling me tolerable and people might think we're friends."

**

* * *

THE DAY OFF**

Kate awoke to a knock on her bedroom door.

"Kate?" Juliet called out.

Of all the people that could be knocking on her door - she was glad it was Juliet. "You can come in."

Juliet pushed the door open and stood in the doorway, "Sawyer was called into work. Want to to go swimming?"

Kate wiped her eyes, looked at the clock then looked at Juliet, "If by swimming you mean keep sleeping, yes, I do."

Juliet playfully crossed her arms, "Not into ceasing the day?"

Kate yawned, "It's not day, it's morning. I'm sure Hurley or Miles would be happy to go."

Juliet rolled her eyes, "No thanks and no offense to either."

She approached the bed, sat down close to Kate. "I'd rather go with you."

Kate sat up on her elbow, "Only because Sawyer can't go."

Juliet raised an eyebrow. "Actually it would be my preference to go with somebody who is actually interested in swimming rather than groping me in a swimsuit."

Kate laughed and teased, "Then you definitely don't want me to go. I'm quite the groper."

Juliet gave her a playful slap on the leg, "Please?"

Kate laid back down. "Please grope you?"

Juliet sighed then stood. "Meet me in a couple hours at the cafeteria for lunch?"

Kate yawned again, "Deal."

Juliet smiled then started to leave.

Kate called out softly and nonchalantly, "You can stay. If you want."

Juliet paused, turned around and joked, "I don't know. I mean, you're a self-admitted groper. That might be awkward. I'll see you in a couple hours."

They met for lunch then headed to the waterfall.

After an hour or so of swimming they decided to lay out.

They shared a blanket - both on their backs, eyes closed.

Juliet broke an extended bought of silence and casually inquired, "Why did you kiss me?"

Kate was surprised. Of course she realized it would come up eventually but she hadn't prepared for it yet. It took her a second to respond, "Why did you kiss back?"

Neither responded. Minutes passed.

After mulling it over Kate opened her eyes, turned her head toward Juliet, "I was leaving - and I was curious ... I didn't want to go without knowing what it would be like."

She sighed, turned her head back toward the sky. "I know that sounds selfish - but it's the truth."

Juliet smiled. "First kisses are often selfish, Kate - but it's a mutual selfishness. I kissed back for the same reason."

"Did you tell Sawyer?" Kate wondered.

Juliet laughed, "No way - for the same reason you probably didn't tell Jack. He would still be talking about it."

They were silent for a bit longer then decided to head back.

Before parting ways Kate asked, "Are you and Sawyer going to Miles' thing tonight?"

Juliet nodded, "Might as well. He might be one of the most obnoxious people on this island, but he does throw a good party."

Kate smiled, "Well ... guess I'll see you there."

**

* * *

THE PARTY**

Kate was fashionably late. She didn't feel particularly social but she didn't feel like being alone either.

The house was packed. Hurley greeted her and lead her into the kitchen where the various Dharma alcoholic beverages were in abundance.

He snatched a bottle of rum and wandered back into the party.

Jack came up next to her as she grabbed a beer.

"Glad you came." he said as he grabbed a beer for himself.

She glanced around the house, "Yeah. Looks like everyone is having fun."

He smiled. "Maybe a little too much fun." he said as he nodded in Sawyer's direction.

Sawyer was attempting to do something that resembled dancing but was having a hard time not stumbling around.

Jack laughed and quipped, "Pretty sure I'm going to be dragging him home within the hour."

Kate smiled, "Good luck with that." She scanned the "dance floor" area then inquired, "Have you seen Juliet?"

Jack shook his head, "Not in a while. She might be out back." He smiled and started to walk away, "Have fun. Maybe I'll see you later."

Kate got swallowed up by the party and a few beers later sat down on the couch.

She saw Juliet come in through the front door.

They caught eyes. Juliet smiled at her and then headed toward the kitchen.

She grabbed a drink and then joined Kate on the couch.

Kate noticed she looked a little worn out.

"I didn't think you were coming." Juliet said then took a drink.

"I didn't think I'd still be here or that I'd be on my fourth beer."

Juliet smiled, "I didn't think Sawyer would make it to his tenth and I was right."

Kate looked around, "Where is he?"

"Jack and I just took him home."

They were silent or a minute then Kate looked at Juliet, "Want to get out of here?"

Juliet raised an eyebrow, "The 70's or this party?"

Kate laughed, "Either?"

Juliet nodded then stood and held out a hand, "You hungry?"

Kate took her hand and stood. "I've been breathing in second hand pot smoke for a couple hours. I could eat."

They made the short trek to Juliet's house.

Kate sat down on the couch and Juliet disappeared into the kitchen.

She returned with a plate of cookies and two beers.

Kate smirked, "This a normal 70's midnight snack?"

Juliet sat down next to her, "Throw in a joint and a couple quaaludes, and yeah - completely normal."

After they finished the beers Juliet stood to get more and Kate commented, "I'm pretty tipsy. I'm cutting myself off."

Juliet smiled and sat back down, "Well, then I must be overwhelmingly tolerable right now."

Kate playfully rolled her eyes, "You're pushing it with the overwhelmingly."

They talked for a while longer and then Kate began finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

Juliet took a trip to the bathroom and when she returned Kate was asleep.

She looked comfortable so instead of waking her Juliet covered her with a blanket, turned out the lights, and then went to bed.

Kate awoke a few hours later to a crash of thunder.

She got up and looked out the window and decided she'd rather not battle through a tropical storm on her way back home - even if it was close by.

Juliet had also woken up to the storm. She got up to see if Kate was still there.

Kate was standing near the front window. "Hey." Juliet said as she entered the living room.

Kate turned around, "Hi."

"Don't even think about going out in that." Juliet said.

Kate shook her head, "I won't. The couch is fine - if that's ok with you."

"Sure." She paused then continued, "But I don't mind sharing the bed either."

Kate smiled and joked, "You lookin' to get groped?"

Juliet raised an eyebrow, "You wish." She turned and went back inside the bedroom.

Kate followed.

They both tried to fall asleep but the presence of the other made that impossible.

Finally Kate mustered the courage to ask, "Are we past pretending like we'd rather not cuddle?"

Juliet smiled into the darkness, then scooted over and slid behind Kate.

Her mouth was near Kate's ear, "You have no idea how glad I am that you came back."

Kate smiled, "You have no idea how glad I am that you're still here."


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE:** Thanks for sticking with me as I re-discover in 2011 how incredibly slow I can be at updating.

* * *

**FOR THE MANGOES  
**

Kate awoke to Juliet climbing back into bed after the sun had barely risen.  
When Juliet scooted over to spoon her again a familiar smell caught Kate's attention.  
She sighed then asked, "How's he doing?"  
Juliet rested her chin on Kate's shoulder - uncomfortable with Kate knowing that she just left Sawyer's bed.  
"He's fine. I have no idea why he doesn't get hangovers. Must be luck."  
"He didn't want you to stay?" Kate wondered.  
"We haven't slept together - literally or otherwise in a while. And he doesn't like being taken care of anyway."  
Kate was expecting to hear a hint of disappointment in Juliet's voice but didn't.  
Kate's curiosity got the best of her and she unintentionally blurted out, "But you're together?" then immediately regretted it.  
Juliet sighed against her and said quietly, "It was good for a while - but it just ... faded."  
Juliet's casual demeanor made Kate feel more comfortable about her inquisition.  
She asked, "But you don't sleep with other people?"  
Juliet didn't mind answering Kate's questions but she was starting to think that maybe Kate was more interested in Sawyer than she was letting on.  
"We've both been with other people." This time her tone was a bit abrupt. Kate decided to back off.  
After mulling it over for a while - Kate could tell by Juliet's breathing that she was also still awake.  
Kate wanted to clarify her feelings, "I'm not interested in Sawyer, Juliet. I'm just asking because ... "  
Juliet interrupted her, " ... you're curious? Understandable. And just so you know - I have no interest in Jack."  
"I knew it. You're into Miles aren't you?" Kate teased to lighten the mood.  
Juliet laughed, "Head over heals. I'll make sure to tell Phil how much you're into him."  
Kate rolled over to face Juliet - then scooted back and rested her hands under her head.  
"Truth is - I could use a break from relationships. I'm still not entirely sure what I'm doing back here but it's not for Sawyer or Jack," she smiled, "or Phil."  
Juliet smirked, "I thought it was for the mangoes."  
Kate rolled her eyes, "You know we only get along because of Stockholm syndrome."  
Juliet laughed, "But you never held me captive - so I really have no reason to like you."  
"Oh, that's right. You just wanted to be held captive by me. Want me to tie you up and lock you in your closet for a while?"  
Juliet yawned and rolled on her back, "How about we just go back to sleep?"  
Kate answered by scooting toward Juliet and laying her head above Juliet's chest.  
"I'm never going to be able to sleep alone now. Thanks a lot." Kate whispered.  
Juliet smiled, "You're always welcome in Phil's bed."

* * *

**MOVIE NIGHT**

"Want to watch a movie later?" Juliet asked Kate after work.  
"I promised Jack we'd play cards."  
Juliet nodded, "Oh, ok."  
Kate continued, "But ... afterwards, sure - a movie sounds good."  
Juliet smiled, "Ok, come find me. I might be at Amy's."  
Being around Jack still made Kate feel a little uneasy.  
It was hard to shut off the thought flow of all they used to have together and all they lost - especially since they were back to where it all began.  
She relaxed after a few beers but by then was ready to say goodnight.  
She was actually looking forward to watching a movie and almost admitted to herself that it was because she'd be watching it with Juliet.  
Being around Juliet was just so ... refreshing - so easy.  
"You're earlier than I thought you'd be." Juliet said as she shut the door.  
"Want me to leave and come back?" Kate teased.  
Juliet gave her a playful evil eye then turned on the movie.  
"What are we watching?" Kate asked as she sat down on the couch.  
Juliet grabbed beer from the kitchen then sat down as well.  
She handed one to Kate. "Jaws."  
Kate was surprised, "Really?"  
Juliet laughed, "Really. You scared?"  
"No. Just wasn't expecting anything good."  
A couple beers later Juliet could tell Kate was more than tipsy.  
They were talking more than they were watching and the space between them had become nonexistent.  
Kate's inhibition lead her to rest her hand on Juliet's upper thigh.  
She absentmindedly began moving her thumb back and forth.  
Juliet could tell she had no intention behind the movement but still - her touch was making Juliet nervous.  
When she became overwhelmed she put her hand on top of Kate's and laced their fingers together.  
It remedied her nervousness but unknowingly caused Kate to realize how innocently intimate they were being.  
Kate had only ever had a handful of close friends but they all had been male.  
She made the profound realization that non-sexual intimacy was exactly what she needed but also that she only wanted it from Juliet.  
The alcohol briefly let her wonder what other kinds of intimacy with Juliet might be like.  
Their kiss had been fueled by a quick bond over outlandish and often dreadful circumstance.  
It was a friendly curiosity but also a profound collaborative on keeping regret at bay.  
Time was never on their side back then and taking anything for granted was a good way to contribute to their unfortunate collection of heartache.  
But for the time being, their lives were quiet.  
Kate found herself looking at Juliet's lips while she spoke.  
Juliet noticed and smirked to herself a couple times but didn't bring it up.  
She liked what she had with Kate - whatever it was - and didn't want spoil it.  
But still ... she could and had imagined a second kiss.  
After the movie was over they relocated their conversation to the bedroom.  
"This isn't normal for me, you know." Kate said while staring at the ceiling.  
"Lying in bed?"  
"You know what I mean."  
Juliet rolled onto her side, facing Kate.  
"Does it bother you?" Juliet wondered.  
Kate shook her head, "No. Not at all."  
Juliet was slightly confused but smiled anyway. "Ok. Well. It doesn't bother me either."  
Kate was quiet for a minute then turned to face Juliet. "Why doesn't it bother us?"  
Juliet raised an eyebrow then turned to face Kate. "Was that meant to be rhetorical?"  
Kate shook her head.  
Juliet could tell she was still tipsy and over thinking.  
Not really the best time to discuss whatever it was that was happening between them.  
"After six years on this island Kate - not much is surprising - and if it is ... I go with the flow."  
"Go with the flow, huh?" Kate smirked. "No offense - but you don't really pull of the 'hippie' thing."  
Juliet smiled, "No? But my hair looks so good parted in the middle."  
Kate playfully rolled her eyes, "Not as good as mine."  
Juliet pushed Kate over on her side and spooned her.  
"Goodnight, Kate."

* * *

**THE DIFFERENCE A DAY CAN MAKE**

Juliet had a rough couple of days.  
It seemed like every van on the island needed some kind of attention and since Kate had no mechanical experience the bulk of the work was left to Juliet.  
At the end of the second day all Juliet wanted to do was go home and take a bath for hours and not think about work for a second.  
Horace caught her on her way out and told her that the van at the Orchid wasn't starting again.  
She calmly agreed to go investigate but the calm was the result of feeling defeated.  
During stressful moments her mind wandered back to years ago when all she wanted to do was leave the island.  
That feeling brought about the same question, "Why am I still here?"  
She was starving by the time she returned to the barracks but the cafeteria had already been closed.  
While she was rummaging through her refrigerator there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." she yelled.  
Kate entered, "Hi." she said as she walked toward the kitchen.  
Juliet looked up, relieved it Kate, "Hi."  
She sat down the container she had in her hands, "I thought you might be hungry."  
Juliet suddenly felt extremely lucky. She smiled into the refrigerator and then closed the door.  
She approached Kate and pulled her into an embrace.  
Kate was surprised, "Is this how you thank everyone who brings you dinner?"  
Juliet sighed against Kate's shoulder, "Only the ones who can read my mind."  
Kate laughed, "Who says I can read your mind?"  
Juliet pulled back, "What am thinking about - right now?"  
Kate pretended to think for a second, "How lucky you are that you know me?"  
"Yes, actually. That's exactly what I'm thinking." Juliet said sarcastically as she grabbed utensils.  
She continued, "But I'm also thinking that the law of attraction is also going to bring me a hot tub, a bottle of champagne, and a male model who is also a masseuse."  
Kate leaned back against the counter, "How about a bath, a box of Dharma wine, and I'll send Miles over?"  
Juliet raised an eyebrow then approached Kate again.  
She gave her a playful nudge to the shoulder and then reached up to the cabinet.  
She pulled down two wine glasses, set them on the counter and smirked, "They're for you and Phil."

* * *

**ANOTHER DAY OFF**

Kate stayed for a glass of wine and then spent the rest of the evening with Jack.  
Occasionally he'd look at Kate and smile that smirky smile that made her return the favor every time.  
She still loved him but they shared an unspoken acknowledgment that love wasn't enough in their case.  
Juliet's house was dark by the time Kate left Jack's - so she opted to sleep in her own bed.  
She took advantage of the alone time by masturbating until she fell asleep.  
She dreamt of Juliet.  
In the morning she fought the urge to go wake Juliet up for all of an hour.  
Juliet awoke when she heard the front door open. She could tell it was Kate by the sound of her footsteps.  
When Kate entered her room she rolled onto her back and grunted, "Can I help you?"  
Kate smirked and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "You are so charming in the morning."  
Juliet rubbed her eyes and said playfully, "So that's why you like sleeping here."  
Kate shook her head, "No - it's because your bed is more comfortable than mine."  
She then stood and laughed to herself.  
Juliet scrunched her brow, "What?"  
Kate ran her fingers through her hair, "That sounded like a pick up line Sawyer would say."  
Juliet smiled and agreed.  
"You ready to get up?" Kate asked.  
Juliet yawned then rolled onto her side and said, "No."  
"I'll make breakfast." Kate offered.  
"Tempting."  
Kate playfully rolled her eyes and approached the bed. "I thought you were all about ceasing the day."  
"I thought you were all about not ceasing it." Juliet said as she scooted back and patted the mattress.  
Kate sighed and sat down again. She rested her hand on Juliet's hip.  
Juliet grabbed Kate's hand and then rolled onto her back - forcing Kate to lay down, mostly on top of her.  
Kate smiled then sat back up and straddled Juliet with her knees.  
"You trying to test my groping skills?" she quipped as she sat back on Juliet's hips.  
"Yep." Juliet said sarcastically, "You failed."  
They both smiled.

* * *

**BREAKFAST WITH A SIDE OF REALITY**

Eventually Juliet caved in and they made breakfast together.  
They were playful as usual and unknowingly shared similar thoughts about how maybe this could work as something more than friends.  
Kate was quicker to cast the thought aside.  
She didn't think she was ready yet and she wasn't even sure she could be sexual with a woman.  
Juliet felt like she was waiting for Kate to make a move.  
She certainly wanted her too and it was more than curiosity this time around.  
But she wasn't even sure if Kate's playfulness towards her was anything but playfulness.  
After breakfast Kate read a couple magazines on the couch while Juliet took a shower.  
Juliet came back into the living room after getting dressed, hair brush in hand.  
She gestured with it as she said, "Do you ever have those days when shaving your head sounds like the best idea in the world?"  
Kate laughed and nodded.  
Juliet began brushing her hair as she sat down on the couch.  
Kate tossed the magazines on the coffee table. "Do you ever braid it?"  
Juliet continued to brush, "No. I'm terrible at it."  
Kate shrugged and said casually, "I'm pretty good at it."  
Juliet stopped brushing and smirked, "Yeah? Alright. Let's see what you can do."  
She handed the brush to Kate, "Where do you want me?"  
"It'll be easiest if you sit on the floor."  
Juliet had forgotten how nice it felt to have someone else touch her hair.  
Occasionally Kate's fingers would graze her neck and cause goosebumps.  
Kate was purposefully braiding at a slower pace than normal, enjoying the feel of Juliet's hair and the calm it created - mixed with an inarguable energy that came to life when they were close.  
Juliet closed her eyes and let her mind wander down a trail that started with Kate massaging her neck and faded with Kate kissing her neck.  
She stopped imaging beyond that after she felt herself blushing.  
Kate took the rubber band she had around her wrist and secured the braid.  
She put her hands on Juliet's shoulders, "All done."  
Juliet opened her eyes and sighed softly then tilted her head back, "Thanks."  
Kate smiled, "Shouldn't you wait to thank me after you've seen it? It could be a disaster."  
She began moving her her thumbs back and forth across Juliet's shoulder blades.  
Juliet closed her eyes and sighed again, "I trust you."  
She lifted her head back up and Kate continued to rub her shoulders.  
Her hands migrated to Juliet's neck. "You're tense." Kate noted.  
Juliet felt herself begin to blush again at the reason why she was tense.  
Eventually Kate's touch became lighter until it felt like she was touching just to touch and not massage.  
It made Juliet anxious. She began to question their dynamic being that she didn't actually know how Kate felt about her.  
What if they weren't on the same "more than friends" page?  
What if Kate could never have sexual feelings for a woman?  
What if it was always going to be one sided and would eventually just be uncomfortable?  
What if Kate only sought her company because she had no one else to turn to?  
Juliet was overwhelmed by doubt. She quickly scooted forward and stood.  
"I'm going to take a walk." she said softly, "Alone."  
Kate was confused by her sudden announcement.  
"You ok?" she asked.  
Juliet sighed, "I need to take some time, Kate." she said in a serious tone.  
Kate scrunched her brow, "From what?"  
Juliet dropped her eyes, "From whatever we're doing."  
Kate shrugged, "But we're not doing anything."  
Juliet slowly nodded, "You're right ... " she lifted her eyes again, "We're not."  
Kate could tell she was uncomfortable.  
Juliet took a step toward the front door and Kate called after her, "Juliet."  
She stopped and Kate continued, "Just say whatever it is you're not saying."  
Juliet sighed and turned back around, "We're not doing anything, Kate ... but that's not how it feels."

* * *

**ALONE TIME**

Kate spent the rest of the day mulling over her feelings.  
After a couple glasses of wine and an inability to get Juliet off her mind she had admitted to herself that she was attracted to her.  
It was text book really. The playful flirting, the desire to be in her presence and beyond that ... the desire for physical contact.  
The timing was unfortunate. Their circumstance was as well. But would it ever be right?  
Would they ever have a chance of trying without uncertainty bombarding them from the outside in?  
She wasn't over the hollowness that Jack had caused but noted that she didn't notice it when she was with Juliet.  
She reminded herself that she wasn't willing to take anything positive for granted. Not on the island - not anywhere.  
Her biggest hesitation with Juliet was the sexual aspect.  
The thought of being with a woman didn't turn her off - so she was curious if it could turn her on.  
While taking a bath she thought about various scenarios.  
She began with imagining a second kiss - this time with tongue. It started out slow and worked its way into passionate.  
She imagined Juliet kissing her neck and then kissing Juliet's.  
As the thoughts progressed she imagined doing things to Juliet that she enjoyed receiving and she slid her hand between her legs to mimic her vision.  
After she orgasmed she smirked to herself while thinking, "Well ... that worked."  
Still ... thinking through scenarios and actually doing them obviously weren't the same.  
Kate didn't see Juliet again until the next day at the motor pool.  
Her demeanor was gentle, her occasional smile was soft.  
Kate wanted to continue their short lived conversation but also wanted to give Juliet as much time as she needed.

* * *

**FROM ONE FRIEND TO ANOTHER**

"So what'd you do to her?" Sawyer asked Kate while walking back from the cafeteria.  
Kate scrunched her brow, "I don't know wha ..."  
Sawyer interrupted her, "Juliet. You were attached at the hip, now - I don't see you two together for almost a week. She seems worried or sad or ... hell ... I don't know what to call it."  
Kate sighed.  
"You tell her the island ran out of chocolate or somethin'?" he teased.  
"I didn't do anything Sawyer. She just said she needed time alone."  
"Let me give you some advice. When a woman says they want time alone, that might be true, but what they really want is for you to realize you're better off with them than without."  
"Are you better off with her James?"  
He shook his head, "Let's just say she's better off without me. What about you, Kate? Which way is it - for you?"  
"That isn't relevant Sawyer. Juliet and I have never been a couple."  
He smirked, "You make a great couple in my mind."  
Kate rolled her eyes.  
"I care about her Kate - and you care about her. Don't matter in what way."  
Kate could tell he was being sincere.  
He continued, "She's been my best friend for three years. If there's somethin' you can do to make her happy - I'm just askin' you to try."  
Sawyer pulled out a set of van keys from his pocket and handed them to Kate, "She hiked up to the lookout this morning."


	7. Chapter 7

**RAIN, RAIN, DON'T GO AWAY**

Juliet heard the van approaching but didn't need to investigate who might be driving it.

She kept her eyes toward the ocean but was staring beyond it.

She felt calm and quiet.

"You come here often?" Kate joked as she sat down.

Juliet smiled and turned her head slowly toward Kate, "Yes, actually. I've never seen you here before. You new around here?"

Kate smiled back, "Yes ... actually."

Juliet turned back toward the water, "Sawyer tell you where I was?"

"He didn't have to. I can read your mind, remember?" she joked.

Neither said anything for a bit. The silence made Kate anxious.

She quickly stood. "Maybe I should go. I shouldn't have ... "

Juliet interrupted her, "No. Stay." she said softly.

Kate sat back down.

Their silence was only tolerable to Kate because it was delaying an inevitable conversation she didn't really know how to start or have.

But somebody eventually had to say something. "You ok, Juliet?" she asked.

Juliet looked at her and smiled softly, "Better now."

She looked down at the ground. "You guys coming back - it made me remember how much I wanted to leave. And then on top of that - made me realize there is nothing here for me."

She looked back at Kate, " ... except for you."

Kate's breath caught in her throat.

They shared an extended gaze until they became distracted by a booming clap of thunder.

Seconds later they were in a downpour and dashed toward the van.

"Well," Kate said as she surveyed the visibility through the windshield, "I don't think we're going anywhere until this lets up."

She turned toward Juliet and noticed her shiver.

"I think there's a blanket in here." she said as she climbed into the back.

She rummaged through a pile and found one. "Here." she said as she started to climb back up front.

Juliet stopped her, "I'll come back there. We can share it."

They sat across from each other and leaned back against the sides of the van.

Kate spread the blanket across both of them.

Juliet smiled softly, "Thanks."

Kate was avoiding making eye contact by watching the rain.

Juliet could tell she was nervous.

She leaned forward and put a hand on Kate's knee to get her attention. "Just so you know - I don't expect anything and I certainly don't want either of us to be uncomfortable."

Juliet leaned back and continued, "I've never been attracted to a woman before. I don't know how this works."

She took a deep breath, "And I don't know how you feel so I can just ignore whatev ... "

Kate interrupted her, "I feel ... something, Juliet," she smiled, " ... and I don't want to ignore it."

She scooted around next to her. "And just so you know - I've never been attracted to a woman before either."

Juliet smiled, Kate continued, " ... and I've only kissed one - unless we count Jack who is moodier than any woman I've ever known."

They both laughed. Juliet joked, "James has his moments too - and he has long hair ... and he sings songs from musicals in the shower. Now that I think about it he and Jack would make a lovely couple."

After their laughter died down, so did the rain.

"Want to head back, get some lunch?" Kate asked.

Juliet nodded, "Sure."

It started pouring again when they were within eye shot of Dharmaville.

Kate parked the van next to Juliet's house and they ran inside.

After they took off their shoes Juliet offered, "If you don't want to go back out we can make sandwiches here."

Kate nodded, "Yeah. Ok."

"We should put on dry clothes." Juliet suggested as she headed toward her bedroom.

Kate followed.

Juliet opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a couple t-shirts and pairs of shorts.

She handed a set to Kate, "These ok?"

Kate took them and smiled, "Thanks."

Without hesitation Kate stripped down to her underwear.

Juliet wanted to look but felt like that was a little obvious. Instead she tried to look casual as she took off her shirt.

She was so distracted by the thought of Kate undressing she was having a hard time undoing the button on her jeans.

Kate noticed and approached her.

She looked Juliet in the eye while she reached down and undid the button for her then smirked, "What would you do without me?"

**

* * *

STATUS UPDATE**

After they finished eating Juliet looked out the window to check the status of the weather.

"Barely raining." she said as she shut the curtains. She turned toward Kate in the kitchen, "Looks like you're free to go."

Kate turned off the facuet and wiped her hands. She smiled, "The rain isn't what's keeping me here."

Juliet smiled back.

They filled the rest of the afternoon with card games and conversation.

In the early evening Kate parused Juliet's book shelf while Juliet parused her records, settling on Paul Simon.

She hummed along as she joined Kate at the book shelf.

"Looking for anything in particular?" she asked.

Kate shrugged, "Not really. Any suggestions?"

Juliet pulled one down from the top shelf, "Breakfast of Champions. You'll love it."

After Juliet grabbed her book from her night stand she joined Kate on the couch.

When she sat down Kate leaned back against the siderest and put her feet on Juliet's lap.

Juliet looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Kate laughed, "Want me to move?"

Juliet shook her head, "No. I don't mind."

After about an hour later Kate started to yawn. "I can't read anymore or I'm going to fall asleep." she said as she set her book on the coffee table.

Neither one had really been concentrating on reading but it was an easy way to be close without feeling pressure to talk.

Juliet looked up from her book, "You can take a nap if you want."

Kate looked across the room at the clock, "Too late for a nap."

She stood then headed toward the kitchen. "Want a beer?" she asked as she opened the refridgerator.

Juliet finished up the last few sentences in the chapter she was on.

"So what now?" Kate asked with a smirk as she handed Juliet a beer before she could answer.

Juliet gave a playful sigh as she accepted Kate's offering, "Isn't a little early to try and get me drunk?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "And why would I want to get you drunk?"

Juliet sat down her book and smiled. "Because otherwise you can't trick me into letting you stay the night."

Kate smirked again and said, "I'm pretty sure we're past trickery ... " then sat down next to Juliet.

She grabbed Juliet's can, opened it, and handed it back to her, "But I'd rather not take any chances."

Juliet laughed then took a drink and rested her hand on Kate's thigh.

"We probably shouldn't be drunk at dinner." she suggested.

Kate shrugged, "There's plenty of time for that afterwards."

**

* * *

DINNER WITH A SIDE OF KNOWING**

They were having a hard time not smiling when they caught eyes so they avoided conversations with each other.

Kate was fairly certain Sawyer could sense what was going on - but it didn't bother her.

She laughed to herself when it crossed her mind that they both had the same taste in women.

When she got back in line for seconds Sawyer joined her.

"You're magic, you know. With Juliet. She seems fine now."

Kate nodded, "Yah, uh - we had a good talk."

Sawyer smiled softly, "You can tell me the truth Kate. I promise you won't hurt my feelings."

"I think you already know the truth, James."

He paused as Kate turned to face him.

His eyes were soft. His tone was quiet. "I guess I do."

He smiled again and stepped out of line.

Kate and Juliet walked back together.

"Did James have anything interesting to say?" Juliet asked.

"Do you know that he knows about, " Kate paused, "... that he knows ..."

"I told him," Juliet interrupted softly.

Kate stopped walking. "What? Why?"

"Because he's my best friend, Kate."

"Well then why did he need to hear from me about it?" Kate wondered out loud as she took a few quick steps to catch up to Juliet.

Juliet briefly looked over at Kate, then dropped her eyes back to the ground. "I think he just needed to know if it was mutual. He's like a big brother - doesn't want to see me get hurt."

Kate raised her eyebrows, "I wonder what Jack thinks."

"I think he thinks about two things. You and the island - in that order. " Juliet said as she opened the front door.

They stepped inside, "I think he thinks about your happiness, mostly."

"And what do you think about, mostly?" Kate asked casually.

Juliet closed the door then turned around and smirked, "Other than Miles?"

Kate crossed her arms in playful defiance.

Juliet smiled and continued in a less playful tone, "You already know my answer."

**

* * *

AND THEN**

After they'd killed a six pack while watching tv Juliet stopped trying to be nonchalant about their proximity.

When she returned to the couch after a bathroom break she leaned her back against the side rest and tugged on Kate's arm.

Kate got the hint and scooted over, sat between her legs and leaned back against her.

Juliet had zero interest in the television. Her eyes were drawn to the parts of Kate that she could see.

Kate eventually started playing with Juliet's hands - which caused Juliet's heart to beat faster.

Kate noticed. "Am I making you nervous?" she asked.

Juliet sighed and said softly, "Yes. But I'm also quite comfortable - and a little drunk."

Kate laced their fingers together. "Me too."

They pretended to watch tv for a while longer - then Kate stood and yawned.

"You ready for bed?" she asked as she held out her hand. Juliet answered by taking it and standing.

**

* * *

1, 2, 3**

After about five minutes of lying in bed in silence Juliet whispered, "So ... are you ever going to kiss me?"

Kate smiled into the darkness. "Well, I would - but it's your turn," she responded playfully.

Juliet laughed and then rolled onto her side. "Is that why we haven't kissed yet? Because you think _I_ should kiss _you_?"

Kate rolled onto her side to face her. "Yep. It's all your fault," she teased while trying to keep a straight face.

Juliet squinted her eyes in order to appear to be playfully contemplating the situation, "I really don't think it shou ..."

Kate interrupted Juliet with a quick peck then laughed at the stunned look it left on her.

Juliet gave her a teasing shove to the shoulder, "Hey. I thought it was my turn."

Kate smiled, "You were taking too long."

Juliet shoved her again, hard enough to push Kate onto her back - then she climbed on top of her and straddled her with her knees.

Before Kate could say anything Juliet leaned down and kissed her - tongue and all.

When Juliet finally broke the kiss they both were a little out of breath but it didn't stop either of them from smiling.

Juliet sat back on Kate's hips and shrugged, "Well - I guess it wasn't too bad for a second kiss."

Kate grabbed Juliet's pillow and playfully threw it at her. "That was our third kiss."

**

* * *

GREAT MORNING**

Juliet awoke to Kate kissing her collarbone.

She kept her eyes closed and made an effort to soak up the intensely gratifying feeling that being with Kate gave her.

When Kate moved on to her neck she let a soft moan escape.

Kate whispered, "Good morning," then continued kissing.

Juliet smiled toward the ceiling and whispered back, "Great morning."

The more Kate kissed the harder it was for Juliet to keep quiet.

Her moans encouraged Kate to keep going - moving across the front of her neck and onto the other side.

Juliet gently tangled her fingers in Kate's hair.

Her neck was by far Juliet's favorite place to be kissed.

Kate was half lying on top of her and surely felt the heat coming from inbetween Juliet's legs.

Eventually Kate was fully on top of her, straddling Juliet's thigh.

Juliet ran her hands down Kate's back and then rested them on the backside of her hipbones.

Kate pushed her hips forward as she let her full weight press into Juliet.

She continued to move her hips as Juliet purposely put pressure in between Kate's legs by raising her thigh.

The rubbing effect caused Kate to moan against her neck.

Juliet snaked her hands up the back of Kate's tank top.

Her skin was hot.

When Kate started lightly sucking - Juliet moaned Kate's name.

Kate wanted to kiss her so badly but didn't think it was a good idea considering it was morning ... and that mouths and morning rarely went well together.

Juliet had the same thought and said "Kate" again - this time as an obvious attempt to get her attention.

Kate pushed herself up. "Juliet," she smirked back.

Juliet smiled. "We should get ready for work. You know - take a shower ... "

Kate pushed herself up all the way - then climbed out of bed and held out her hand.

**

* * *

HOT, HOT HEAT**

They stood next to each other at the bathroom counter and brushed their teeth while the shower heated up.

Juliet had snagged an extra toothbrush out of the stockroom for Kate a while ago.

They both brushed longer than usual due their nerves over what was potentially about to happen.

But they couldn't brush forever.

Juliet tested the water, "It's hot now."

Kate smiled and sighed - then began to strip down to her underwear.

Juliet turned slightly to the side and followed her lead. Kate couldn't help but watch her.

She went slowly - as if she was attempting to be nonchalant - but her face was tense.

When Juliet was done - Kate approached her, then moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

She kissed Juliet's shoulder then offered, "We can just shower. No expectations."

Juliet quickly turned around and then kissed her - slowly, deeply.

She pulled back, "I haven't been this nervous to be naked with someone since my first boyfriend."

Kate smiled, "Good news is - I've never taken a shower with a woman before either - so we're on the same page."

Juliet raised her eyebrows. "I didn't say I'd never taken a shower with a woman before," she teased.

Kate stepped back. "Well good," she said as she took off her shirt and then her underwear.

It was an effort for Juliet to not drop her eyes down.

Kate took a step toward Juliet and tugged on the waistline of her underwear. "Need any help?"

Juliet shook her head. Kate laughed - then pulled the curtain back and got in the shower.

While Juliet finished rinsing her hair Kate leaned in and kissed her neck again a few times.

Then she ran her fingers across Juliet's collarbone, inbetween her breasts, and down to her belly button.

Juliet tilted her head back upright and smiled as she put her arms around Kate's neck.

"We should probably get out before we use up the island's water supply."

Kate nodded then leaned in and gave her quick peck. "Interested in using up the island's bed supply instead?"

**

* * *

OFF TO WORK THEY GO**

They had a difficult time leaving the house - mostly due to Kate's inability to keep her hands off Juliet.

They had finally made it to the front door but before Juliet could open it Kate playfully pushed her up against it.

Juliet was almost able to verbally protest until Kate unintentionally silenced her by kissing her - again.

She kissed a trail down Juliet's neck.

"Kate. We're already late," Juliet managed to say while being encompassed with thoughts of forcing Kate back into the bedroom and having her way with her.

She continued, "I really don't want somebody to come knocking at the door looking for us."

Kate pulled back and smirked, "Well, I don't really want to pretend to be a mechanic."

Juliet sighed and cupped Kate's face. "I think you just don't want to be bossed around by me," she said playfully then gave her a quick kiss.

**

* * *

GET YOUR MOTOR RUNNIN'**

Toward the end of the work day Juliet called Kate into the storeroom of the garage.

"Juliet?" Kate called out after she did a quick scan around and didn't see her.

"Back here."

She followed Juliet's voice to the back corner.

"Can you help me take this box down?" she asked when Kate came into view.

"Sure." Kate said as she moved next to Juliet.

Suddenly, Juliet grabbed her and pushed her up against the back wall.

Before Kate could say anything Juliet kissed her.

After she broke the kiss she began kissing Kate's neck.

Kate smiled. "Is this some kind of employee motivational technique?"

Juliet smiled against Kate's neck then reached inbetween Kate's legs.

She moved her hand back and forth while saying, "No. This is revenge for this morning."

Kate moaned quietly.

Juliet continued in a raspy whisper, "I've been - distractingly horny all day thanks to you."

Kate closed her eyes then pushed her hips forward to create more pressure against Juliet's hand.

Juliet let her enjoy it for a minute then pulled her hand away and stepped back.

Kate sighed and opened her eyes, "Ok. We're even."

Juliet smiled.

"Horace asked if I could help work on something at the Orchid for the rest of the day. I'll miss dinner."

Kate scrunched her brow, "Of all the days."

Juliet stepped toward her, put her hands on Kate's waist, "I know. I couldn't get out of it."

She gave Kate a quick peck. "Have some wine, relax. I'll be back before it's dark."

**

* * *

WINE TO FILL THE TIME**

Jack caught up with Kate on the way back from dinner.

"We haven't hung out in a while. How are you doing?"

His concern was still endearing. "Doing well. How are you?"

Jack smiled, "I'm fine."

As they neared his house he asked, "Want to watch a movie or something? Have some drinks?"

Kate thought about it for a second.

She was going to have drinks anyway - might as well have company.

**

* * *

HOME ALONE**

Juliet returned home to an empty house. She figured Kate was waiting at her place.

She took a quick shower and then headed to Kate's.

She knocked - and waited - and knocked again. She tried the handle but the door was locked.

She returned to her place to wait for her there - thinking she was probably playing cards with Hurley and Miles - or - something.

After sunset Juliet started to get a little worried.

She decided to swing by Hurley's and ran into Miles on the way.

"Hey, Miles. Have you seen Kate?"

Miles nodded, "Yeah. Last I saw her was at Jack's. I just left. I think she killed a bottle of wine by herself. I'm pretty sure she was flirting with me."

Juliet restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Thanks."

She considered going to Jack's but decided against it. "Everyone needs space," she thought.

Juliet fell asleep on the couch after a few drinks and some awful 70's television.

When she woke up it was barely morning. She went into her bedroom, mostly expecting Kate to be there - but she wasn't.

She was too tired to think too much about it so she climbed in bed and fell back asleep.

When she woke up to her alarm - and still no Kate - her mind immediately went into analysis mode.

Kate had had a bottle of wine, with Jack, and didn't come home.

She took a deep breath and slowly breathed out - as doubt started to creep in.


	8. Chapter 8

**TICKET TO RIDE**

Breakfast proved to be as difficult to chew over as the uncertainty clouding Juliet's thoughts.

She was naturally a rational thinker - but Kate had stirred up her emotional side.

As much as it was eating at her now she enjoyed the change.

At least meant she was invested - that Kate meant, something.

She was mindlessly pushing her eggs around her plate when Jack sat down across from her.

"Good morning," Jack said in his usual quiet but pleasant way.

Juliet set her fork down. "Good morning."

"Kate asked me to tell you she's ok. She said you were probably wondering where she was last night."

He paused to smile softly, "She had a couple glasses of wine too many."

Juliet nodded, "Yeah. Miles told me."

"Oh. Well, she's back at her place now. Asleep," he smiled again, "I guess I'm calling into work for her."

Juliet raised her eyebrows and stood, "Got it. I'll check on her at lunch."

The morning wasn't in a hurry to pass. Juliet went back and forth on whether or not the delay was positive.

When noon finally came around she stopped by the cafeteria and got two lunches to-go.

Kate's front door was unlocked so Juliet let herself in.

She knocked softly at Kate's door. "Kate? You awake?" she called out.

"Yeah," Kate cleared her throat, "Come in."

Kate sat up as Juliet pushed the door open.

"How are you feeling?"

Kate sighed, "I'm ok. Just tired."

Juliet approached her and set the lunches on the nightstand. "You hungry?"

Kate nodded then grabbed Juliet's hand and tugged until Juliet sat down.

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to have that much wine - I just ..."

Juliet interrupted her. "Don't worry about it," she said casually.

Kate smiled.

"God, that smile," Juliet thought as she scooted toward Kate and pulled her into an embrace.

Kate brushed Juliet's hair away from her neck and gently kissed it a couple times.

Juliet took a deep breath and a familiar smell invaded her nose.

"Kate smells like Jack," she assessed to herself, then suddenly broke the embrace.

She wasn't prepared to bring it up so she quickly said, "We should eat."

They ate on the couch and watched tv.

When they were both done Kate scooted over and rested her head on Juliet's shoulder.

"Do you need me to work?" Kate asked.

The smell caught Juliet's attention again. "No," she lied, "It's slow today."

Kate lifted her head and turned toward Juliet.

She put her hand on Juliet's upper thigh, "Then you should take the afternoon off."

Juliet grabbed her hand before she could move it higher.

"I can't - but I'll bring you dinner," she offered.

She looked at the clock. "I should get back."

Juliet spent the afternoon fighting the urge to sign up for the next sub back to the real world.

She recognized how dramatic and irrational the urge was without knowing all the facts but couldn't help it.

They weren't a couple. There were no rules.

She hoped that if something had happened - Kate would tell her.

But what if Kate didn't think she needed to?

What if Kate didn't remember if anything happened?

The questions were overwhelming.

She left work an hour early and headed to Kate's.

**

* * *

DOCTOR VS. DOCTOR**

"Couldn't wait to see me, huh?" Kate said with a smile after she opened the front door.

Juliet half smiled and walked inside.

Now that she was there her gusto for needing answers was becoming overshadowed by nerves.

But Kate could tell she had something on her mind.

"You ok?" Kate asked.

Juliet took a deep breath and then sat down on the couch.

Kate joined her.

Juliet briefly avoided eye contact until Kate rested her hand on Juliet's knee.

"The being able to read your mind thing was just a joke, you know," Kate said playfully.

Juliet turned toward her, "Nothing happened last night, right?" she bit her lip, " ... with you and Jack?"

The concern in Juliet's voice cut straight into her.

Kate was embarrassed that she hadn't considered Juliet's perspective.

Kate shook her head, "No. Nothing. I'm sorry, Juliet. I - I should have said something earlier."

Juliet grabbed Kate's hand, "No, it's fine, Kate. You shouldn't have to say anything. It's really none of my business - I mean ... "

Kate interrupted her, "But it is your business. I want it to be."

Juliet smiled.

Kate continued, "I thought I was going to get sick - but didn't. Jack insisted that I drink water and lay down anyway. He refused to let me lay down anywhere but the bed - so I did. I must have passed out before he got back with the water. When I woke up it was morning. Jack was asleep on the couch. He woke up when I walked pass him - gave me a couple pain killers and walked me home. You know doctors - always wanting to take care of people."

Kate found the look of relief of Juliet's face endearing.

She climbed on top of Juliet's lap - straddled her with her knees - then cupped her face and kissed her.

It started out as sentimental - slow but passionate - then unintentionally transformed into in-arguably lustful.

The pace quickened. Their breaths became shallow.

Kate broke the kiss to catch her breath - then stood and held out her hand.

Juliet raised an eyebrow. "You taking me somewhere?"

Kate smirked, "You don't want to go?"

Juliet took her hand and tugged until Kate sat back down.

"I do - want to go. But I need to shower. Change clothes."

"Clothes aren't really needed," Kate said then leaned in and started kissing Juliet's neck.

Juliet sighed, "Ok ... Romeo ... I'll make you a deal."

Kate laughed and pulled back. "Ok ... Juliet ... what's the deal?"

Juliet smiled, "I'll go shower while you decide what you're going to make me for dinner."

Kate gave her a playful dirty look then agreed.

**

* * *

BRIDGE OVER TROUBLED WATER**

Juliet needed time to herself almost as much as she needed to shower.

She needed to regroup - to attempt to wash away the film of uncertainty.

She believed Kate but her familiar struggle with self-doubt was still present.

Why would Kate be interested in her above Sawyer or even Jack - regardless of their issues?

What if she was filling the role of a distraction for Kate - somebody to bide her time with while she sorted out her life?

She looked at herself in the mirror longer than usual after getting out of the shower.

She ran her fingers through her hair - took a deep breath.

"This can work," she thought in a pep-talk like way. "Kate wants to be with you as much as you want to be with her."

She scrunched her eyebrows and thought, "Why does everyone fall over Kate anyway? What's so great about her?"

The more she thought about it the more her face relaxed.

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Everything," she said softly then smiled, "Everything is great about her."

As she was getting dressed she was pleased to suddenly hear the soothing sounds of Paul Simon - except significantly slower than it should be.

When she entered the living room Kate looked up from the record player, "I don't know much about Paul Simon but I'm pretty sure he doesn't normally sound like he's on tranquilizers."

Juliet laughed. "You're on the wrong speed," she stood next to Kate and turned the speed dial.

Kate shrugged, "It's my first time ... using a record player."

Juliet laughed again and teased, "That's adorable."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance - but since..."

Juliet interrupted her, "Yes," she said quickly while resting her hands on Kate's shoulders.

Kate smiled and put her hands on Juliet's hips.

They swayed back and forth a few times - trying not laugh - before Juliet pulled Kate closer.

They embraced while continuing to sway.

When the song was over Juliet pulled back, "So what are you making me for dinner?"

"How about we let Hurley make us dinner and we have a picnic on the beach?"

"Just the three of us?" Juliet teased.

Juliet smiled then tucked Kate's hair behind her ears.

"Just so you know - we could have dinner with everyone on this island - and I wouldn't see anyone but you." Her tone was playful but sincere.

Kate smiled and laughed, "Is that your secret to tolerating the cafeteria?"

Juliet laughed back, "Yes, that - and avoiding the meatloaf."

**

* * *

MEMORIES, NOT ALONE IN THE MOONLIGHT**

They watched the sunset from the beach.

Afterward, Kate laid down on her back to look at the stars.

She looked up at Juliet and caught sight of her profile.

"Remember the last time we were on the beach - looking at the stars?" Kate asked.

Juliet smiled then looked down, "That was a long time ago."

She looked up again and Kate continued, "I remember hating how easy it was to like you."

Juliet laughed, "I remember hating how easy it was for Jack to like you," she paused and laid down.

"I also remember you telling me I was beautiful."

She turned her toward Juliet, "Yeah, well - moonlight looks good on you."

Juliet turned her headed toward Kate and teased, "It looks terrible on you."

Kate gave her a slap on the thigh.

Juliet rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Looks even worse from this angle. We should get back inside as soon as possible."

Kate scrunched her brow, "Are you trying to start a fight?"

Juliet leaned down and kissed her - then said softly, "I'm trying to get us back to the house," she paused and smirked, "To the bedroom, in particular."

On the walk back they were both secretly battling nerves.

"So who's on top?" Juliet inquired somewhat playfully in an attempt to keep the mood lighthearted.

Kate shrugged, "Well, the last time I was on top I dislocated your shoulder - so I vote you."

Juliet laughed, "True - but without the handcuffs that whole scenario would have been very different."

"Who said there wouldn't be handcuffs this time?" Kate teased.

**

* * *

GUESS AND CHECK**

After they got back Juliet went straight for the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of rum and a mixer and made herself a drink.

Kate sat on the counter and watched Juliet take a few sips in a row.

"Thirsty?" Kate asked.

Juliet walked toward Kate and sat her drink down next to her.

"Nervous," she quietly admitted.

Kate grabbed Juliet's hands and pulled her closer so that she was standing inbetween Kate's legs.

She rested her arms on Juliet's shoulders and smiled.

"God, that smile," Juliet thought then asked, "You're not nervous?"

Kate moved her hands to Juliet's waist. "No, I am. If I hadn't had so much to drink last night I'd have one with you."

Juliet half smiled then grabbed her glass and quickly finished her drink.

She briefly closed her eyes in an attempt to stop herself from thinking about Kate drinking too much - with Jack.

"Want a back rub?" Kate asked as she took the empty glass from Juliet's hand and sat it on the counter.

Juliet responded by turning around.

She closed her eyes again while Kate rubbed her shoulders - and opened them when Kate started kissing her neck.

As Kate continued to kiss she ran her hands down Juliet's arms - then slowly ran her fingers just under the top edge of Juliet's jeans.

The tease turned Juliet on even more than she already was.

She let Kate grope a little longer before turning around and kissing her.

They eventually made their way to the bedroom.

Juliet playfully pushed Kate down on the bed and then crawled on top of her.

They made out for a while before Juliet raised herself up on her elbows and scrunched her brow.

Her suddenly serious look made Kate laugh.

"I'm glad you find me so funny," Juliet said then rolled onto her back.

Kate laughed again and climbed on top of her, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm laughing. Were you going to say something?"

Juliet sighed and said softly, "I was just going to say - that I don't know what to do next."

Her tone of voice was so innocent and adorable that it made Kate want to scoop her up and hug her for all of time.

Instead she smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I don't know either. We could try the guess and check method."

Juliet smiled and raised her eyebrows, "You can do whatever you want - aside from dislocating anything, of course."

Kate laughed again. "Deal," she said then tugged up on Juliet's shirt.

Juliet took the hint and raised up enough for Kate to pull her shirt off - then helped Kate with hers.

In between kissing and exploring they shed all of their clothes until they were naked.

They ended up on their sides, facing each other - each with a hand between the others legs.

After Juliet orgasmed Kate rolled onto her back.

Juliet remained on her side and continued rubbing while sucking on Kate's nipple.

After a bit she stopped sucking and asked, "Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

Kate smirked but didn't say anything.

Juliet smirked back then stopped rubbing and slowly slid her fingers down - then slid two inside.

Kate moaned and arched her back.

When Juliet began to slide them in and out - Kate reached down and continued rubbing.

It took all of two minutes before she orgasmed.

Juliet pulled her fingers out then snuggled up against Kate and rested her head on Kate's chest.

Kate wrapped her arms around her. "You guessed correctly," she said playfully.

Juliet smiled against Kate's skin, "So did you."

**

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK**

They laid in silence for a bit then Juliet inquired, "Are you tired?"

"No. I slept most of the day. Why? You have something in mind?"

"I was thinking about taking a bath. Want to join me?"

While the bath water was running they wrapped themselves in towels and ventured back into the kitchen.

Juliet gave Kate a glass of water then got one for herself.

They were both startled by a knock at the front door.

"Were you expecting somebody?" Kate asked.

Juliet shook her head, "No."

The knocks continued.

"Answer it. I'll be out of sight," Kate said as she headed toward the bedroom.

Juliet looked out the eye-hole. "Great," she thought as she opened the door just enough to stick her head out.

"Hey, Jack," she said a bit dryly.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you. Have you seen Kate? She's not at home. Just wanted to make sure she's ok."

Juliet slightly panicked for a second then forced herself to casually say, "Yah, uh - she's here. Laying down. She's ok - just has a headache."

Jack looked relieved, "Oh. Ok," he half smiled, "As long as she's ok."

Juliet half smiled back, "Ok, well - goodnight."

He put his hands in his pockets and started to turn to leave then paused and said, "Yah. Goodnight. Thanks - for taking care of her."

Juliet forced a full smile then shut the door.

She leaned back against it and closed her eyes.

"Well, that was tolerably awkward," she thought.

She found Kate in the bathroom.

"Was it Jack?" Kate asked.

Juliet nodded, "Yeah. He was looking for you. Wanted to see if you were ok."

Kate smirked, "And so you told him I was waiting for you in your bedroom wearing only a towel, right?"

Juliet gave her a playful glare, "Do you know how uncomfortable that was for me?"

"I can imagine. How about we just forget about Jack right now," she said as she took off her towel, "and enjoy the bath?"

Juliet sighed as she took off her towel and then got in the water.

Kate followed - sat inbetween Juliet's legs and leaned back against her.

She grabbed Juliet's hands and laced their fingers together. "We should have been doing this three years ago," she said.

Juliet laughed, "Did you guys have a secret bathtub at the beach I didn't know about?"

"Well - officially there were no 'others' allowed - but I suppose I could have snuck you in."

She continued, "Joking aside - I meant that this, you and I, felt right three years ago."

"When you kissed me, before you left ... for whatever reason - I knew I'd never see you again."

Juliet smiled and continued, " ... but unusually lucky for me - I was wrong."

"Did you think about leaving after you guys joined Dharma?" Kate asked.

"Every day - until James happened. But if I would have - I'd be in the 70's and decades away from you."

"You are anyway. How old are you again?" Kate teased.

"39 years young. How old are you?"

Kate laughed, "Don't you know from my file? During your other days?"

"I've forgotten. You know - the old age thing and memory."

Kate laughed again. "I'm 30."

"Good grief. No wonder you have gorgeous breasts."

**

* * *

THE FUTURE OF THE PAST**

A couple weeks later they were enjoying a breezy evening gently swinging on the swing set and talking.

Juliet was soft spoken and her responses became shorter and shorter until Kate felt like she was talking to herself.

"You ok?" Kate finally asked.

Juliet stopped swinging and looked at Kate, "I want to go back."

"... to the future?" Kate teased trying to get Juliet to smile.

It worked. "Home. To the mainland. And I want to go with you."

Kate was silent for a bit. "I can't, Juliet."

"Because of Claire?"

Kate nodded.

"We're in 1977, Kate. Even if you found her - you can't bring her back to Aaron."

"I know," Kate said quietly, "But if I stay here, who knows when the island will be tomorrow or whenever. I can't miss that chance."

"How long will you stay?"

Kate looked at the ground, "I don't know. Whatever it takes."

Juliet looked off into the distance.

Kate continued, "Stay with me, Juliet. We can build a life here. You've done it before."

Juliet was reminded of when Sawyer had asked her to stay three years ago - and two weeks became three years.

"Yes, I have. But six months turned into six years - and most of them were terrible. If I go home - I know it'll be different - but at least I'll be able to see my family again."

Kate was quiet again then pondered out loud, "If you could find a way to be in your family's life - if that happened - wouldn't you remember seeing yourself?"

Juliet sighed, "I guess I never interact with myself - or I was never there."

Kate reached over and took Juliet's hand. "I want to be with you - but I also need to stay here."

Juliet took a deep breath and briefly closed her eyes.

She pictured home in 1977 - her Mom and Dad still together - her and Rachel sharing a bedroom.

It made her smile to herself.

But if she was actually there - she could only ever be outside looking in.

She sighed at the reality of the notion - that once you leave home, you can never really go home again.

She looked at Kate - right into those enchanting hazel eyes, "I feel more at home on this island than I ever have - because of you. "

Kate smiled.

Juliet continued, "So if you're staying, then I'm staying. We'll find Claire, go back to the future, and get off the island. Easy."

Kate stood and tugged on Juliet's hand, "How about for now we con Hurley into getting us ice cream?"

Juliet stood, "You should never doubt your mind reading skills - ever again."


End file.
